Echoes Of A Forgotten Life
by SofusGirl
Summary: Grimmjow suddenly remembers his life from when he was human and goes to the human world, encountering Ichigo. How will he deal? Why are suddenly a bunch of Americans arriving in Karakura? IchiGrimm, YAOI, child abuse, Xander is Grimmjow, swearing, violence
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, SofusGirl here. Just posting another fanfic, this time a Bleach/BtVS xover. Hopefully someone will read and enjoy it :D I've tried my best to keep everyone in character, but I'm still sort of new to this, so if they're OOC at any point, please tell me, but don't be too harsh ;)**

**Warnings: References to child abuse, graphic violence at times, graphic sex between two men (in later chapters), some cussing**

**Pairing: Ichigo/Grimmjow(Xander)**

**Side pairings: Spike/Buffy, Willow/Tara, Dawn/Renji (Onesided if people rather want Renji/Rukia, it's not set in stone yet), still open for suggestions. **

**Timeframe: Buffyverse - Somewhere between season 6 and 7, Bleachverse - after Grimmjow's first encounter with Ichigo, but before his second (that is, before Orihime was taken)**

**Summary: Grimmjow suddenly remembers his life from when he was human and goes to the human world, encountering Ichigo. How will he deal? Why are suddenly a bunch of americans arriving in Karakura? **

* * *

_Prologue_

When you become a hollow, a lot of things get lost in the process. Rational thought, memories of who you were, your goals and dreams… these are usually the first to suffer. Some, lucky bastards, retain some of their memories, remembering who they used to be, and even how they died, others, like me, forgot it. I don't know why. Maybe I'm just not meant to remember. Maybe it was so violent that my brain just shut it out, or maybe there's no reason behind it at all. I know I died, I know I became a hollow, but I don't know how. Nevertheless I still remember waking up in Hueco Mundo, as a hollow. I was low level back then, and so _hungry_. I began feeding on other lower level hollows, and fuzzily I can remember becoming a Gillian.

Most people don't know, but a Gillian isn't just a fusion of many hollows, it is one hollow absorbing the others, thus becoming stronger. It doesn't really make much of a difference, other than meaning the one who did the absorbing is the soul in control of the body, the others simply become a part of it. But I'm getting off track… I kept feeding off other Gillian and after a while, I don't know how much time passed, I evolved again. My body morphed into the smaller form of an adjuchas. That's when a name came to mind. I know for a fact that it is not the name I used when I was a living human, but it is the name I go by as a hollow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. I knew, by instinct, that my form was a big feline, and by instinct I also knew that if I did not keep feeding, devouring other hollow, I would regress back into a Gillian, and then I would be unable to become adjuchas again. So I fed, ate and fought my way up. Trying my best to evolve into a Vasto Lorde. When I was joined by other adjuchas I didn't quite know what to make of it, but they needed a leader, so I let them follow me. Then Aizen showed up. Offering power, swearing that if I accepted the deal I would never have to fear regression again. I took it. Unaware that it would tie me to him, as if I was his fucking pet. I became an arrancar, a hollow with the powers of a shinigami.

I obeyed him. It made me sick to do so, but I did. Climbing in power, I wasn't just an arrancar, I was a fucking espada! One of the ten best arrancar in Aizen's army. I was the sexta espada, as shown by the gothic styled 6 tattoo on my back. I was damn proud of it too, for a while. I was one of the strongest people in Hueco Mundo. But then I realized what I _really _was. I was Aizen's fucking pet, his slave. If I didn't obey him, he'd punish me. I wanted to rebel, but he had some way of always knowing when his pets were planning something. It bugged me. So I kept my rebellious attitude, but never directly defied him. He hadn't lied, I wouldn't have to fear regression again, no, instead I had to fear him, obey him and be a faithful little pet. It was worse. At least as an adjuchas I'd been somewhat free. Dependent of killing, but free… Now I wasn't.

Aizen's punishments were never gentle. He always made it seem like he was this fucking saint or something, but we could feel his power. He had been a captain level shinigami, after all. He was cold and cruel. When I misbehaved he'd either publicly humiliate me by suffocating me with his reiatsu, get one of his loyal followers to punish me, or he'd pull me away into a different room and _really_ punish me…

I've only been punished that severely twice. It was awful, and not something I'd care to repeat if I can help it. He'd use whips, chains and worse to punish. Sometimes he'd do worse than that and really break someone. I was lucky to avoid it, but I saw someone come out completely broken once. I don't know what Aizen did to the guy, but I have my suspicions. It takes a lot to break an arrancar like that after all… I was lucky to only lose an arm this last time I did something without his permission. While having only one arm sucks he could have given me a far worse punishment.

Aizen doesn't like it when his arrancar remember their former life. Or at least he doesn't like it when they let it influence them. Emotions left over from when we were alive would just get in our way, he claimed. It was never really a problem to me. Until recently, that is…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Grimmjow was lying in his room, sleeping. He had just come back from his encounter with that annoying orange haired shinigami, and that fucker Tousen had cut off his arm. The espada was pissed, to say the least, but had finally calmed enough to get some much needed sleep. As he slept dreams unlike any he'd had before began creeping up on him. Usually his dreams were filled with fighting and killing hollows. Dreams of gaining power and reveling in bloodlust were his normal dreams. This time, however, it was different.

_A boy with brown eyes and dark brown, nearly black, hair looked up. Two girls, the same age as him were smiling at him. They were watching a movie. One of the girls, a petite blonde with green eyes and a clearly strong aura, stood up suddenly and walked towards a chest.  
"I have to go patrol now…" she explained. The boy and the red haired girl nodded, knowing exactly what the blonde meant. She picked out something from the chest, but the boy couldn't tell what.  
"Will you guys be ok?" she asked.  
"Sure, Buff. We're tough you know. Besides, I was heading home now anyway" the boy said with a grin.  
"Xander's right, Buffy. I _am_ a witch you know, and we can handle walking from your place to ours" the red head smiled. The blonde, Buffy, smiled back at them.  
"I know. I just worry, that's all. With everything out there, who knows what could happen… Well… See ya, Xander, Willow"_

_The boy, Xander, had walked from the others. He was heading home. He had technically gotten an apartment, but after the disaster with his fiancée, now ex, he had been forced to move back into the basement of his parents' place… He loathed it, but with no money to pay rent for anything else, he had to endure. His brown eyes rested on the door to the house. He really didn't want to enter. He knew his father would be lying around somewhere, drunk off his ass, and as soon as he saw Xander he'd snap. Still the boy opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him and locking it with a click. He walked as silently as he could towards the basement door, trying to go unnoticed. He had just reached the door, and placed his hand on the handle when a bigger hand was put on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw his father staring back at him. His face was red tinted from the intoxication, and his breath, hitting Xander's face, reeked strongly of alcohol.  
"Where have you been boy?" he asked, words slurred due to his drunken state.  
"I told you, I was at Buffy's place, watching a movie with Willow" Xander explained, trying to move a little away from his father's towering presence. He might have worked at a construction site, but his father was still stronger, and instilled a very primal fear in Xander.  
"Shut up. You're pat-pathetic, boy!" The drunken man growled, before he backhanded his son. Xander was thrown off balance and hit the floor with a thud. He bit his lip going down. Blood trailed from the corner of his mouth, and Xander wiped it away.  
"I know why you and that Anya girl broke it off…" the man grinned.  
"You're a fag, aren't ya, boy?" he sneered. Xander simply shook his head. His father had never been quite this intimidating before… He was promptly kicked in the gut.  
"Liar!" his father yelled.  
"A son of mine! Keh, you're a disappointment. Fucking brat." He kept kicking him, over and over. Xander could feel some of his ribs cracking. One of them he thought might have pierced a lung. He was struggling to keep breathing.  
"Your mother shoulda killed ya when ya popped out, you piece of shit!" His father was raging and picked Xander up by his shirt. Xander coughed, blood followed. His dad picked up a beer bottle and smashed it into Xander's head. Things got blurrier. The distinct sound of glass breaking could be heard before, pain. Sharp stinging pain, as a broken bottle was shoved into his stomach, glass breaking through his skin and moving farther. Xander gasped and coughed. Breathing hard and clutching at the wound. His father let go of him, and he stumbled backwards before collapsing to his knees. Dropping one hand to the floor, while the other still clutched the wound he gasped and shook. He tried to breathe, but it was getting harder. The pain was so intense… The world seemed to tilt, and soon he was lying on his side.  
'Heh… what a lame way to die' he thought absurdly as the pain faded away to nothingness. _

_The next he knew he was floating around above his body. He looked down as his father collapsed in an alcohol induced sleep. His body lay on the floor, broken and bleeding, turning paler and colder by the second. It felt strange, looking at his own body like that. A chain linked him to his body. Exiting from his chest. He tugged slightly at it. It felt wrong… Suddenly the chain snapped. He didn't know what caused it, but it did. Pain hit him again. _

_He followed his father as he woke up and discovered Xander's dead body on the floor. In a panicky state he lifted the body up, burying it in the backyard. Xander sneered. He couldn't even be buried properly. His mother was still sleeping. Valium could work wonders._

_As his mother awoke, he saw his father explain how Xander had supposedly snapped and hit him, before running away. His mother looked mildly upset, but seemed to be convinced that he would come back. Xander hung around for a while, watching his friends look for him everywhere, unwilling to believe he had simply run away. Apparently they couldn't see him like this... It might be an effect of the hellmouth and its energies, which he now was more aware of than ever, or maybe it simply wasn't possible to see ghosts like him. He wouldn't know, he'd never died before. After a while they gave up, stopped looking for him, and moved on. _

_Every now and then a link of the chain stuck to him would deteriorate. At these moments Xander would clutch his chest and scream in pain. Still, neither his family nor his friends noticed him and eventually the last link deteriorated, leaving behind a hole through his chest. At that point some sort of portal seemed to appear, pulling him through. When he landed the deserts of Hueco Mundo were stretched out before him. His hollowfication started for real, and that was the last he knew. _

Grimmjow sat up quickly. His breathing was uneven and shallow, and a thin layer of sweat covered his body. He calmed his breathing and frowned.  
"What the fuck was that?" he muttered, shaking his head to clear it.  
'My… past? Maybe…' he thought. He pulled a hand through his blue hair, and got up, pulling on his hakama and his jacket before he exited the room. He had this strange feeling he was supposed to be somewhere else, and so a plan began to form…

* * *

In Sunnydale, California the scoobies were gathering again. Buffy, Willow and Tara, Giles, Spike and even young Dawn were sitting in the Magic Box discussing the slayer business.  
"So why is it that what happens in some town in Japan important for us?" Buffy asked impatiently.  
"It's not just some town; it is called Karakura, a city in western Tokyo. And lately the council has registered strange flares in supernatural activity over there…" Giles explained.  
"Yeah, I got that, but why does it matter to us? We are in America after all… And also, didn't we cut contact with the council?" she wondered.  
"Well, yes, but I felt it necessary to consult them for a little information. You see, these happenings in japan probably wouldn't matter to us if not for the fact that… well…" Giles tried to explain, but Willow interrupted.  
"The spell I used to try tracking Xander… We thought it was a failure, but at the same time as these flares in Karakura, my spell began glowing like crazy! You know how it was supposed to spell out the location but only showed us scrambled letters, right? Well now it spelled out Karakura, Tokyo, Japan! He was there Buffy!" Willow rambled. Her girlfriend, Tara, held her hand comfortingly. Buffy looked to the red haired Wiccan with shocked eyes.  
"You mean… We found him? He's alive?!" She asked. Willow nodded.  
"I wouldn't be so rash. The signs certainly point to his being alive, but we could be mistaken. Nevertheless, I believe a trip to Japan may be in order" Giles said. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but if Xander really was alive he might have a chance to see the boy he had considered close to a son, once more. The girls agreed. Spike put out his cigarette.  
"And do you expect me and the ill' bit here to come along too, or did you just bring us to this meeting to inform us?" he asked with a raised brow. It was no secret that there was no love lost between the platinum blonde vampire and the boy, but even so Spike had come to care for him somewhat. Especially after seeing how the boy was treated by his father. It wouldn't really surprise him if the boy had actually decided to run away, but somehow he doubted this was the case.  
"We were planning to go altogether. We might as well check the flares in supernatural activity while we're at it…" Giles explained.

About a week or so later they had arrived in Karakura town. The locals had thrown them distinctly curious looks, not too strange, as they were clearly foreign, but they quickly got over it.

"We got two apartments here. It should be big enough for all of us. We will do the spell there" Giles said.  
"One apartment is for Spike and me, the other is meant for you girls" he explained, looking somewhat exasperated with the idea of having the platinum blonde vampire in his apartment. He pointed out which apartment belonged to whom, before they all entered the one belonging to the girls, as it was clearly the bigger one.

"We don't know how long we will be staying here, so we have made sure to get you accepted to the local High School" Buffy explained to her sister. Dawn was not too pleased with this and glared at the slayer.  
"Why? I don't even speak Japanese. How am I supposed to learn anything?" she asked.  
"I'll take care of that" Willow beamed.  
"I just learned this neat translation spell, and with Tara's help I can definitely pull it off!" she explained. The others looked somewhat apprehensive. Spike in particular did not enjoy the use of magic too much.  
"Don't worry, we tested it earlier. It will work!" and with that she began chanting in what sounded like Latin. After about five minutes or so with chanting, a faint glow surrounded the group. It didn't last long, and soon they were just standing there wondering if anything had changed at all.  
"Did it work?" Buffy finally asked. Willow grinned.  
"Yep. We are actually speaking Japanese right now!" she exclaimed.  
"How can you tell? It sounds English to me…" Dawn asked.  
"I can feel the magic worked, and if you listen you can hear it!" Willow tried to explain. Dawn took her advice, turned on the TV and listened. And sure enough, she could hear the Japanese words, but her mind automatically translated it, as if she had learned it from a young age.  
"Cool!" she exclaimed in Japanese with a wide grin.

"But let's not forget the reason we came here in the first place!" Buffy reminded them  
"We are trying to find Xander! I know it's unlikely, but the spell said he was here, so we will start looking here… He wouldn't give up on us, so we can't give up on him" she stated with determination in her eyes. They agreed to rest for now, and begin "researching" the next day, so that they could get over the Jet-lag.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Karakura a young orange haired soul reaper sat up straight in his seat in school. He had this weird feeling that something was about to happen. Ichigo quickly shook the feeling off, as he was used to weird stuff happening. After being beaten by Grimmjow the first time he had actually taken up Shinji's offer, but managed to twist it into the Visoreds training him, but not him joining them. Still, he had chosen, after a while, to go back to school as well, and train in his spare time instead, as his friends and family were getting worried about him.

So he had improved vastly when it came to his inner Hollow, and he could now keep his mask on for 11 seconds before it broke off. It wasn't a lot, but it was something, and as he was the one in control, not his Hollow, it was a vast improvement.

As he walked home from training that evening he could feel it deep in his bones. Something was going to happen, and whatever it was, it was going to be soon…

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading :) Reviews inspire and encourage me, critiques are taken to heart, flames will be used to cook delicious marshmallows. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay, I got a follower :D Even though I don't have any reviews yet, that made me so happy that I'm uploading Chapter 2 early ;) I've got about 65 pages written on my computer already, so it shouldn't take too long for me to update. It might take longer when/if I reach the point where I have nothing more written. Any suggestions for the plotline/side-pairings will still be taken into consideration, assuming I can make it fit ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Grimmjow looked around. No one was looking for him at the moment, and he wasn't needed. He casually walked out of Las Noches, entering the deserts of Hueco Mundo outside. It wasn't uncommon for some of the arrancar, himself included, to go hunting other hollow when things got dull, so no one would think it strange for him to do this. Just when he had gotten outside Nnoitra appeared in front of him.  
"Going somewhere, _former sexta_?" he asked with a sneer. Grimmjow growled slightly.  
"Shut up Nnoitra. I'm gonna hunt some lower hollows. Now move" he said. The lanky black haired espada moved aside, keeping a smug smirk on his face.  
"Yes, I can see how you would need the training…" he said, then frowned before blinking a bit.  
"What's up with your eyes?" he asked. Grimmjow looked confused.  
"Whaddaya mean?" he wondered. The lankier man shrugged before moving inside the fortress of Las Noches.  
"Nuthin'" Nnoitra said, and the doors closed.

As he left Grimmjow flipped him the bird before moving far enough away from Las Noches that what he was going to do would not be immediately noticed. He did hunt a hollow, absorbing the reiatsu it carried, but he didn't continue hunting, nor did he return to Las Noches. He made sure he was alone, and proceeded to open a garganta. The rip in reality opened, allowing him passage between Hueco Mundo and the human world. As he left the desert his final thought before the garganta closed was  
"Fuck you, Aizen"

* * *

Ichigo sat in the classroom as usual, bored out of his mind, when the doors opened.  
"Oh, class, it seems the exchange student has arrived, come on, introduce yourself" the teacher said. A girl entered the classroom. Her brown hair reached far down her back, and her appearance showed her to be from a western country, as she clearly was not Asian.  
"Uhm, hi. My name is Summers Dawn, I'm 15 years old and from Sunnydale in California" she said. The teacher smiled and showed her to the desk just behind Ichigo's.

When class was over, and lunch break began Dawn approached the orange haired boy and his friends.  
"Hi, do you mind if I eat with you guys? I don't really know anyone here" she asked.  
"Sure, please have a seat" Rukia said. Dawn sat down and got her lunch out.  
"You're from America, right Dawn-san? How is it there?" Orihime asked. Dawn smiled and shrugged.  
"Not too different from this, I guess. We don't have school uniforms, and we're a bit more casual, but overall I haven't noticed much difference… Then again, I only arrived yesterday…" she explained. Rukia was looking at her strangely, and sent Ichigo a look.  
"Oh, before I forget... You wouldn't happen to have seen this guy anywhere around here before?" Dawn asked, pulling out a photo of a grinning boy with dark brown hair. The Japanese teens shook their heads.  
"Not as far as I can remember, why?" Ichigo asked suspiciously, though he couldn't help feeling as though the boy was somewhat familiar.  
"He's a friend of my family and myself... He's been missing for a while, and the last trace of him indicated he might be here... We can't give up on him, as he wouldn't give up on us..." she explained, feeling that she could trust these people. Besides, she wasn't telling them anything of the supernatural. Orihime sent her a compassionate gaze.  
"I hope you find him then. We'll be sure to tell you if we see him" she said, giving the brown haired American girl a hug.  
"Thank you, I appreciate it" Dawn said honestly.

As they said goodbye and walked their separate ways after school Rukia got a hold of Ichigo.  
"I didn't want to say anything while she could hear us, but Dawn-sans aura seems strange. She definitely has reiatsu, but it's nothing like I've felt before... " she stated.  
"Really? I couldn't feel anything" Ichigo shrugged. A Look from Rukia shut him up.  
"I don't think she works for Aizen or anything, but I think we should be careful with her... We don't know anything about her yet" she explained. Ichigo shrugged, and they walked the rest of the way home in relative quiet.

Dawn arrived at home to find the rest of the group in different states of research.  
"Hello, I'm back" she said. The group looked up from their work.  
"Oh, hi Dawn" Buffy said with a slight smile.  
"I asked some students in school, none of them could remember seeing Xander anywhere" Dawn said as she put her schoolbag down, grabbing her books to do some of the homework.

After they had eaten dinner Dawn slumped down in the couch. The TV in front of her flashing with standard news reports on stuff she didn't really care about.  
"Have you made any progress?" she asked as she shut the thing off. They all responded negatively.  
"Not a trace anywhere..." Willow said.  
"But it's just been a day, I'm sure we'll find something soon!" she quickly added. Spike grabbed his trench-coat and threw it on.  
"Whatever. It's getting' dark outside, I'll be checking the streets for information, see if I can find anything" he stated and exited the apartment. Buffy quickly pulled on her leather jacket and her boots.  
"I'll go patrol, with two of us out there we might stumble across something" she explained before leaving in the opposite direction of the platinum blonde vampire.

* * *

In another part of Karakura a garganta opened to reveal a white clad, blue haired arrancar sneaking in. He took care to actually conceal his reiatsu, as he wasn't here to pick a fight with shinigami this time. He carefully stepped down onto the streets. Most people might not be able to see him, but just to be on the safe side he had wrapped some bandages around his abdomen, effectively hiding both his hollow hole and the tattoo marking him as an espada. His outfit, hair and mask fragment would draw enough attention from the few who could see him, but with some luck he'd just be seen as a weirdo. If someone were to see his hole it couldn't as easily ignored...

As Grimmjow walked he realized he hadn't really thought about where he was going, or even what he was doing here. He sighed and decided to look at the emptying shops around town. People were moving around, walking home, exiting stores. Some noticed him, stared a bit before moving on, others simply kept moving, or even bumped into him. He got frustrated, but chose to ignore it. As fond as he might be of a good fight he didn't like killing innocent people. It might be a leftover habit from his old life, but killing someone who clearly were unable to fight back just didn't sit right with him. He looked through the window of a store and saw a black leather jacket, clearly designed for women. An image of a blonde girl armed with a wooden stake flashed in his mind.  
'_Buffy' _his mind supplied. He shook his head and moved on. Nearly bumping into a man clad in a black trench-coat.  
"Oi, watch it punk," the blonde man sneered before moving on. Grimmjow remained staring at him for what felt like hours, but likely was nothing but half a minute. Something seemed familiar about him, and also, his reiatsu seemed off... he didn't seem to be human. Mentally shaking himself he kept moving, not really sure about where he was going to go. He sure as hell wasn't going back to Hueco Mundo. He'd be punished for leaving, effectively disobeying Aizen, and also... he just couldn't keep working for the maniac of a shinigami. Thinking he could be a god. Grimmjow scoffed. As if. He might be powerful, but a god? Hardly.

"Oi! Grimmjow, what the hell are you doing here?" a familiar voice sounded. Grimmjow looked up and frowned. He'd been careless. He should have noticed the substitute shinigami earlier. The overgrown knife of a sword the orangette wielded pointed towards him, as the boy kept his eyes trained on the espada. Grimmjow put his hands up, attempting to show the boy that he meant no harm.  
"Chill, shinigami. I come in peace," he said. Ichigo nearly did a double take at that lame line, it sounded as if it was taken from some bad science-fiction movie. Slowly the weapon was lowered, as he watched the espada carefully.  
"You expect me to believe you didn't come here by Aizen's orders?" the teen asked skeptically. Grimmjow nodded.  
"As if I'd voluntarily follow that stuck up son of a bitch," he said with a grin. He didn't feel like fighting the kid tonight. Ichigo blinked slightly, but followed his instincts and attached his sword to his back. It was still in a position where, should the other attack, he could still reach it, but at least he was willing to give the arrancar the benefit of the doubt.  
"You mean you don't _want_ to follow him?" he asked, puzzled.  
"Fuck no! Only reason I joined him in the first place was for the power he promised. Fuckin' stupid of me too, as I shoulda' expected him ta screw me over. Treats us like slaves," the blue haired arrancar spat. Ichigo was surprised at the venom with which the espada spoke of his 'leader'. It wasn't quite what he'd expected.  
"But if you aren't here on his orders, why are you here at all?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow shrugged.  
"Dunno really... Felt like it, I guess. I can't return now though... He'll kill me, or worse," he held back a shudder.  
"For what?"  
"We're not supposed ta go here without his permission. We can barely do _anything _without his permission. Personally, I think he's a fucking sadist, and he wants us ta fuck up just so he can punish us for it," Grimmjow scowled as he kicked a random soda can into a trashcan.

Ichigo was genuinely surprised. He'd never expected an arrancar to be like this. Grimmjow noticed.  
"Didn't expect a hollow to have feelings did ya?" he grinned. Ichigo flinched slightly at being read so easily.  
"Most hollow run on instinct alone, but as you evolve to adjuchas, or higher, you can regain emotions, and a mind. Some even remember how they died and stuff... It varies greatly between individuals though..." Grimmjow explained. He didn't know why he told the young shinigami all this, but he just felt like it.  
"There are surprisingly many half-decent 'people' in Hueco Mundo, though most of the ones coming here are either weak and dumb, or simply looking for a fight," he said. While there weren't exactly a bunch of friendly hollow there, there existed some decent ones who, while not _nice_ in the sense humans were, wouldn't deliberately hunt humans.  
"'sides, the strong ones need to feed on someone of at least shinigami-level in order to have any value. Coming here to eat human souls is completely pointless after you've evolved to that point," he shrugged. Ichigo watched him, and seemed genuinely surprised at this.

"Where are you planning to stay then, if you can't return to Hueco Mundo?" he eventually asked, deciding to change the subject somewhat. Grimmjow froze mid-step. He hadn't thought about that.  
"You haven't thought about it, have you?" Ichigo correctly guessed. The espada frowned and didn't meet the boy's gaze.  
"You can stay at my place. Rukia has gone back to Soul Society for the time being, so I think it should be fine," Ichigo wasn't sure what had possessed him to say that. He hadn't exactly planned on having an arrancar staying with him, however he didn't want Grimmjow to sleep on the streets either...  
"Why not. Lead the way," the former espada smirked and gestured with his remaining arm. Ichigo blinked. He hadn't really expected Grimmjow to accept so quickly. He led the way back to the house. Grimmjow noticed the sign of the clinic outside. As he was led inside and up to the boy's bedroom he could hear the sounds of others sleeping. Though it made him curious, he didn't say anything. Not until the boy reentered his physical body.  
"Kurosaki, you're human?" he asked, genuinely surprised. He had thought something was odd about the boy, but didn't expect him to be this different from other shinigami. Ichigo nodded.  
"You mean you didn't know?" he asked. Grimmjow shook his head.  
"I've been meaning to ask... what happened to your arm?" the orange haired teen asked, while pulling a mattress onto the floor for the arrancar, cause he sure as hell wouldn't fit in the closet like Rukia had.  
"None of your business, shinigami!" Grimmjow snarled, eyeing him suspiciously.  
"Easy, I was just asking. Anyway, I can probably ask Inoue to heal it tomorrow, if you want to," Grimmjow blinked. He had just snarled at the boy, and he _still_ wanted to help him? What kind of guy was he? Nevertheless he nodded slowly, watching as the orange haired boy yawned and lay down in his bed.  
'He's not like any other shinigami, that's for sure' he thought as he lowered himself down on the mattress and did something he'd never expected himself to do in the presence of an "enemy", he lowered his guard completely, and fell asleep.

Grimmjow dreamed again that night. This time it was different flashes of memories from his life. _Meeting Willow for the first time in kindergarten. The first time his father actually hit him. Hiding bruises from his best friends. Laughing with them. Buffy entering their campus for the first time. Learning of the supernatural world. Jesse dying. Fighting alongside his friends. Researching. Stopping apocalypses. Halloween; turning into their costumes. Arguing with Spike. Being beaten by his father for being out too late._ Everything was coming back... He tossed and turned in sleep as the memories haunted him. _Buffy dying. Them bringing her back. The musical demon. His fiasco with Anya. Dying._ He was being shaken slightly. _His father shaking and punching him, tossing empty beer bottles at him. Grabbing him and shoving the broken bottle into his abdomen. _

"Please don't!" he gasped in English as he woke up, clammy and near panicking. Slowly he registered his surroundings and the worried brown eyes of the boy currently holding his shoulders. His own blue eyes calmed somewhat.  
"What are you doing, shinigami?" he asked with one elegant blue eyebrow raised. The boy let go of him, letting him sit on his own.  
"You kept tossing and turning, muttering in your sleep... I tried waking you up. What the hell were you dreaming anyway? I never thought I'd see _you_ like that" he said. Grimmjow frowned.  
"Memories. From when I was alive" he said dismissively, making it clear that he didn't wish to talk about it.

"I have to go to school, but I'll see if I can bring Inoue over to heal that arm afterwards... Try not to cause any trouble in the meantime, 'kay?" Ichigo said as he grabbed his bag and put on his shoes. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.  
"Sure, good luck with that" he sincerely doubted that this Inoue girl could actually heal his arm. How could she heal something that wasn't even there? He watched the teen leave to school, and decided to take a look around the house. Ichigo's sisters had left for school.

Grimmjow walked back into Ichigo's room, looking through his closet for something to wear. He knew he couldn't keep wearing his espada uniform here. Relieved that he and the boy was about the same size he grabbed a pair of plain jeans, a black T-shirt and a pair of socks. Looking a little more he located a pair of boxers as well. He didn't really wish to put on the teen's underwear, but didn't really have much choice in the matter. Carrying the clothes and grabbing a towel he entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

Stripping down he entered the shower and let the water rinse away the sweat and dirt of his body. It had been ages since he'd had a nice warm shower like this. He borrowed some shampoo, he assumed it was Ichigo's, as the other one smelled much too feminine, and rinsed his hair as well. Shutting off the stream of water and stepping out of the shower he grabbed the towel and proceeded to wipe the water off his body. His blue hair hung damp and dripping down in his face, before he rubbed the towel through it. He looked at his reflection again, frowned slightly and looked closer... Strange... His eyes, previously a clear blue, now had a circle of chocolate brown surrounding the pupils and blending back into the blue. Nothing too noticeable, though it puzzled him somewhat. The shade of brown was the exact same as his eyes had been back when he was a human.

Thinking no more of it he carefully re-wrapped the bandages concealing his abdomen before pulling on the clothes he had brought along. They fit a bit snugly, but not uncomfortably so. Pleased with his appearance he left the bathroom and entered the living room, switching on the TV to watch some cartoons.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading :) Please leave a review to let me know what you think ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter three :) So sorry about the shortness, I'll have chapter 4 up shortly to make up for it ^^,**

**I dedicate this chapter to Walter Dash, the first (and thus far, only) reviewer of this fanfic :) **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

In school Dawn sat bored in a class she didn't really like. Buffy had returned late, and she had been asleep, while Spike had returned just before sunrise. She had gotten a report from Buffy. Neither of them had come across anything of interest as far as Xander was concerned, though they had come across the occasional vampire, and Spike had apparently ran into some blue haired guy; which, while weird, wasn't what they really considered anything special. Buffy had seen something odd though, she had told Dawn how she had seen an orange haired teenager jump around in weird Japanese clothes. He had carried a gigantic sword, according to Buffy, and she found this odd. Dawn wondered... The orange hair immediately made her think of her classmate, Ichigo, however that wasn't possible... Buffy had said the guy in question seemingly floated on air, and moved faster than a human could. Still...

"Hi, Dawn-chan," Orihime Inoue said as lunch time came. Dawn smiled at the red-head.  
"Hi," she greeted them. She was quickly introduced to the ones she had missed the last time, taking note of the different members of the group. She and Orihime began chattering about different subjects they liked and disliked, before somehow entering the subject of food.  
"I once made peanut-butter and banana quesadillas, but it was no good," Dawn admitted with a grimace at the memory. Inoue smiled.  
"It sounds tasty though. You should try pancakes with avocado and chili, it's yummy," she suggested with a wide smile. Dawn blinked in confusion. This girl apparently liked to experiment with food too. The others looked at them strangely before shaking their heads. They knew how odd Orihime's tastes in food were, but didn't interfere.

"Ah, Inoue, do you have time to stop by my place a bit after school?" Ichigo asked. He had almost forgotten to ask her. He sent her a look, hoping she'd understand that he needed her help, and that this wasn't just a casual visit he wanted. She seemed to get the message and nodded.  
"Sure, Kurosaki-kun,"

Nothing more exciting seemed to happen during the rest of the school day, so soon Dawn found herself saying goodbye to her new-found friends and heading home.

* * *

Orihime was walking home with Ichigo.  
"What did you need my help with, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked after a while of awkward silence.  
"An arrancar arrived yesterday... His arm is missing, I was wondering if you could try healing it..." he explained hesitantly. He trusted her not to blurt it out to anyone, but he wasn't sure how she'd take the fact that he was, essentially, helping an enemy.  
"A-arrancar?" she said, surprised at his admission. She hesitated for a while but finally her eyes lit up with determination.  
"If Kurosaki-kun trusts him, I will help him," she said. Ichigo looked relieved and they continued walking.

Grimmjow had been sitting all by himself all day, walking outside every now and then to get some air, wondering what the hell he was doing here anyway... Currently he was watching TV again. The door suddenly opened, revealing Ichigo and a girl with long red hair, and a nice figure. They took off their shoes and entered.  
"Yo, Grimmjow. This is Inoue Orihime," Ichigo introduced his friend.  
"Hello, Grimmjow-san," she said with a somewhat hesitant smile.  
"Yo," he answered, before turning his gaze towards Ichigo.  
"She the one who's supposed to heal my arm?" he asked skeptically. Ichigo nodded and signaled for Orihime to begin. She raised her hands to her hairpins, saying something Grimmjow didn't quite catch. Something about rejecting or something. Suddenly a glowing shield appeared where his left arm had previously been. Grimmjow watched in amazement as his arm began to reappear, piece by piece. His eyes were wide in wonder as he flexed the newly returned muscles. Grinning widely as he noticed it felt as though the arm had never been gone. There wasn't even a _hint_ of a scar to suggest it had ever been missing.  
"Nice work girl," he smirked. She seemed a bit jumpy around him, and Grimmjow guessed she'd only helped him because Ichigo had asked her to.

Orihime quickly excused herself, she had homework to do after all. Truth be told, so did Ichigo... He went to the refrigerator first, checking if his dad had left him any messages. He should have checked in the morning, but he forgot. Noticing a hastily scribbled note, he picked it up and read.  
"_My dear son, I won a lottery, winning three tickets for a month long vacation. Brought your sisters :) Hope you don't mind.  
Food in the refrigerator. Money left in your wallet. Take care of yourself.  
Signed  
Your Fantastic Dad ;)" _Ichigo curled the note and threw it in the trash with a sound of annoyance. Typical of his dad to take off with his sisters like that.

He sighed and picked up his bag, going up to his room to work. Grimmjow, having nothing better to do, followed, watching the teen struggle with pretty much the same he had when he was a teen. He could have offered to help, but he wasn't that good, and probably wouldn't be able to explain it any better than the books did anyway. The orange haired boy sighed and tapped the pencil against the paper in annoyance. Grimmjow peeked at the problem in question and blinked. It was one he actually knew the solution of. He hadn't been a brainiac like Willow, but this one had to do with something he had actually studied a lot after meeting Buffy, namely weapons. Ichigo's current task was finding three examples of medieval _European_ weapons and list some pros and cons in using these.  
"Crossbow, broadsword and battleaxe" Grimmjow suggested. Ichigo turned around and raised an eyebrow at the espada. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. He pointed to the book.  
"Examples of medieval weapons. Crossbow, broadsword and battleaxe" he said. Ichigo took notes as Grimmjow explained the pros and cons of each of these (conveniently leaving out how efficient they were against vampires and demons).

When he was done explaining Ichigo was watching him nearly awed.  
"I didn't realize you knew so much about European history," he stated. Grimmjow barked out a laugh.  
"I don't. But I do know some things about European weapons," he explained.  
"So I guess you can't help me out with history in the future then..." Ichigo sighed. Grimmjow smirked.  
"Nah, sorry kid. You'd have to ask Willow for help there," he joked, before he realized the slip up.  
"Who's Willow?" Ichigo asked with a frown. Grimmjow sighed heavily and pulled a hand through his blue locks. He was a bit torn, and debated whether or not to tell Ichigo...  
"I guess it doesn't really matter," he muttered.  
"She was a friend of mine back when I was alive," he eventually said.  
"We used to be me, her, Buffy and Giles. We got into a lot of trouble together. And really, it wasn't too different from what I've gathered about you and your friends," he elaborated. Ichigo looked at him with questioning eyes, but eventually realized that was all he'd get for now.

"I'd almost forgotten," Ichigo muttered.  
"What?" Grimmjow wondered.  
"That even arrancar like you were once human..." he said. Secretly he was wondering how the blue haired espada had died and what had caused him to become what he was now, but he knew better than to ask. After all, Grimmjow was unpredictable, and it was better to let him tell him when, or rather _if_, he wanted to...

"How come you are still alive, Ichigo?" he didn't know when exactly they had begun to call each other by their first names, but it just seemed appropriate. Ichigo looked confused.  
"All shinigami are humans who have died, become shinigami and use those gigai to move around in this realm, but you're different... why?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo seemed to mull it over for a second before answering.  
"I'm different because I was given the powers of a shinigami without being dead. Rukia shared hers with me to save my family..." he stated and proceeded to explain how exactly he'd become a substitute shinigami.

* * *

Willow sat with Tara working on a tracking spell to look for Xander. Giles was watching closely, while studying a book about the town. The spiritual powers here seemed strangely potent. It was a different type than the demon-vibes of the hellmouth back in Sunnydale, making it very interesting.  
"Giles, look!" Willow exclaimed. The spell had shimmered and formed an image of Xander, along with the name of the town.  
"He is definitely close. The spell named this town... If only it was a bit more precise..." she sighed.  
"But at least we have an image of him to go by... kind of" the image which the spell showed was blurry and void of color, yet nevertheless it produced hope in the ones searching...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4 for you all, special thanks to Firehedgehog for the review left behind :D I appreciate it, and yes, I do plan on keeping his appearance as hot and Grimmjow-ish as possible ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

About a week passed without anything in particular happening, and as time went by Grimmjow grew more and more annoyed and restless. About a day ago Ichigo had taken him to this Urahara guy to get him a gigai. The man had somewhat creeped Grimmjow out, but after talking to Ichigo for a while he had agreed to make the gigai. He was going to get it today, and frankly, he couldn't wait, as it gave him a chance to actually _do_ stuff _outside _without having to worry about people.

Ichigo came downstairs and smiled at the espada.  
"Shall we go?" he asked with a grin. He had noticed how agitated Grimmjow had been and knew the gigai would probably let him release a bit of that annoyance, as he'd be able to move around a lot more.  
"Urahara said the gigai he prepared for you should be done by now," he explained, and the two left the house to get to Urahara's place.

As they arrived Urahara seemed to have been expecting them. He smiled behind his fan and brought them inside the Urahara shop.  
"The gigai is complete, but I must warn you, I have only ever made gigai for shinigami, so I cannot say for sure whether or not this will work. Hopefully as an arrancar you are similar enough to shinigami for the gigai to work," he said as he revealed it. It didn't look too different from what Grimmjow as an arrancar did, but it lacked the hollow hole and mask fragment. The hair was still blue, and the marks under his eyes remained the same green as always.

"Let's give it a try then," Grimmjow said and entered the gigai. As he sat back up he noticed that the gigai suppressed his reiatsu somewhat, though he had already suspected as much it still was a strange feeling. He stood up and stretched his arms up above his head to test out and get used to the feeling of the fake body. Adorned with slightly loose fitting jeans, a tight black T-shirt, black combat boots and a silver chain with a Gothic style number six, not unlike his tattoo, he looked positively hot. Ichigo looked at him appreciatively, before catching himself and regaining composure.  
"Thanks hat-n-clogs," he said as they left.

They had settled on not going back home just yet. It was a warm Sunday, and neither one of them wanted to stay in the house at the moment. Instead they opted to go out for a while, walking around town not really doing anything. Ichigo noticed Grimmjow still being somewhat tense, and had an idea. Leading the blue haired one back to Urahara's place he quickly asked to borrow the "training room". Urahara seemed to catch on quickly and gave his permission. Grimmjow watched with skepticism as the trapdoor was opened and Ichigo entered the basement of the shop. He followed, hesitantly, holding back a gasp as he saw the sheer massiveness of the "basement". Ichigo quickly ditched his body; dragging it to a place it was deemed to be "safe". Grimmjow could feel how much more powerful the reiatsu of the boy was when he wasn't restrained by a human body. Quickly he pushed Grimmjow out of the gigai.  
"Let's spar. You seem to need it, and I could use the practice," he stated. Grimmjow caught on quickly and the fight was on.

Blows were exchanged, casually and lazily at first, but it quickly built up to more fierce blows. Ichigo frowned and looked at Grimmjow.  
"Stop holding back," he said, pointing his oversized sword at him.  
"I will if you do," Grimmjow smirked and drew his own sword. He probably wouldn't need to release, but if the kid wanted him to stop holding back, he would.  
"Bankai!" the kid yelled and his sword shrank down until it was the size of a normal Katana. The shinigami's clothes had changed somewhat as well. Grimmjow ran at him, meeting his blade with his own. They seemed to be evenly matched, which surprised Grimmjow, as he had beaten the kid so quickly last time.

Suddenly Ichigo pulled his hand across his face, and dark reiatsu gathered into a white mask with red markings. Grimmjow's eyes widened. That energy... The kid had a hollow mask? His attack power seemed to have at least doubled, if not tripled with that mask added. Grimmjow felt himself having to spend more energy defending than he did attacking. Frowning he fought back, but the kid kept countering his attack. So far he wasn't taking any damage, while Grimmjow was getting more and more cuts. Growling slightly he pulled back, before shifting his grip on the sword.  
"Grind Pantera!" he shouted. His sword began glowing, and soon he could feel his body morphing into one more suited for battle. This time it was Ichigo's eyes widening.

The form of Grimmjow's release was stunning. His ears had grown long, pointed and covered in green fur. His hands had grown sharp claws and were covered in a thin layer of black fur. His feet were more like paws, and he balanced on his toes, rather than heels. As he grinned Ichigo saw sharp fangs, and in addition he now sported a long, sleek tail and his hair had grown to reach at least his lower back, if not longer. His arms, legs, tail and most of his torso were covered in white armor, protecting most vital spots, and the mask fragment on his cheek had morphed into something that more resembled a circlet on his forehead.

Shaking himself out of the reverie Ichigo quickly brandished his sword against the swift claws of the released Grimmjow. Both of them were grinning widely as they sparred, going all out and pushing both themselves and each other to the very limits of what they could do. Grimmjow used his claws with skill and alternated between kicking, scratching and punching to get the upper hand. Ichigo responded with different sword attacks including Getsuga Tensho. Both were exhausted and breathing heavily after a while. Cuts and bruises were apparent on both and they still seemed to be tied. The ground around them was cracked, and rocks were split or shattered. Both shinigami and arrancar had let loose with their strongest attacks, neither fearing death. Grimmjow lashed out with his claws a final time, and grinned as he saw Ichigo not moving out of his way. The mask adorning the orange haired boy's face had shattered somewhat during the fight, and all that remained now was a piece on the left side of his face. It covered everything from his cheekbone and up to his hairline, but nothing more. The yellow eyes on black sclera were somewhat disturbing, but Grimmjow ignored it as his final attack was about to make contact. Suddenly Ichigo reached out a hand, grabbing his hand, effectively stopping the attack. He raised his sword as he twisted Grimmjow around. He held Grimmjow against his chest with his black sword barely touching his neck. If he wanted to, Ichigo could easily have killed Grimmjow right there and then.  
"I win" he said with the distorted voice the mask brought out. He let Grimmjow go, and removed the remainder of the mask. Grimmjow flicked his tail and had to take a few steps in order to keep his balance when Ichigo let go. His ears twitched somewhat in annoyance that the kid had beaten him, but he knew he had been defeated; besides, it was just a sparring session. He let his released form fade, before reentering his gigai. He watched Ichigo get back into his body and moving towards the exit. Grimmjow followed. He had gotten to release some frustration and tension during the fight, and was a lot more compliant than he would have been otherwise.

When they exited the shop darkness had fallen. Apparently they had been sparring for longer than they thought. Neither of them really worried, as they were both used to dangers, and anything hiding in the dark trying to attack them would be in for a nasty surprise.  
"You fought well, shinigami. Why didn't you fight like that last time? You might have been able to beat me" Grimmjow said as they walked through the quiet dark streets.  
"Might have been? Didn't I just beat you?" Ichigo smirked.  
"Besides, a lot of what I just did were things I couldn't have done the first time we fought" he explained. Just as Grimmjow was about to say something else they heard a muffled scream.

They ran quickly over to an alley shrouded in darkness. Slowing down slightly they crept closer and saw a man trying to restrain a woman. He held a hand across her mouth, muffling her sounds of distress, and used his other arm to hold her still. Ichigo froze as he noticed the man's face. His forehead seemed to be somewhat bumpy, his eyes glowing an eerie yellow and as he opened his mouth and licked his lips in anticipation, Ichigo noticed a pair of long sharp fangs. Now, he had seen worse monsters before, he was a shinigami after all, but this was not a hollow... He couldn't feel any spiritual power from it at all... so what was it?

Grimmjow had not frozen at the "man's" appearance as Ichigo had. Instead he quickly leapt into action. Instincts honed from years of working together with the slayer on the hellmouth came back as he quickly pulled the vampire away from the frightened woman.  
"Run" he stated, and the woman didn't hesitate to obey. The vampire snarled at him and lunged. Grimmjow guessed it was a fledgling, as it seemed unfamiliar with its powers. He punched the vampire, sending it flying into a wall. As it got back up Grimmjow broke off a piece of wood from some planks conveniently laying there, and as the vampire foolishly lunged at the espada he plunged the wood into its chest, turning it to a pile of dust in no time. Grimmjow threw the improvised stake away and brushed the vampire-dust off his hands.

Ichigo had to keep his shock from showing. Grimmjow, a _hollow_, had just saved someone. Someone he didn't even know... He knew the espada wasn't as bad as he had thought, but still...  
"What was that?" he asked as he got over the fact that Grimmjow had actually saved someone. He still had no clue what the creature had been. Grimmjow walked over to him and gestured for him to lead the way home.  
"I'll explain when we get back. You never know what's listening out here..." he said, and they walked home in relative silence. Each of them contemplating the other person's behavior and strength.

* * *

As they got inside Ichigo locked the door behind them. They removed their shoes and sat down on the couch.

"So, what the hell was that thing? It sure as hell was no hollow!" Ichigo asked with a frown. Grimmjow sighed and pulled a hand through his hair.  
"To put it simply, that _thing_ was a vampire," he said.  
"A vampire? I thought they were myths?!"  
"Like shinigami are myths? Nah, they're real. Real pain in the necks too... no pun intended," Grimmjow grinned slightly.  
"First thing you need to know is that there _are_ things that go bump in the night. Demons, vampires and so on... We hollows and you shinigami are just a part of the supernatural world. As far as demons go, vampires aren't _that _bad. They drink blood to survive, and infect others by sucking their blood 'till they're almost done, then they let the victims suck their blood. When one is turned the soul leaves the body, and in its place a demon steps forth, or something. Anyway, they can be killed by a wooden stake through the heart or by chopping their heads off. Sunlight will burn them, and if they are exposed to direct sunlight for too long they die. Holy water works the same way acid would on a human, and crosses will keep a vampire away as well," Grimmjow summarized.  
"Also, be careful who you invite in. Vampires can't get in without an invitation from someone who lives in the house, but once they are invited you have to go through a whole ritual to un-invite them," he added.  
"So... If vampires aren't so bad, what exactly is?" Ichigo wondered.  
"Well, you have the stronger demons, and there are _always _someone trying to start an apocalypse or something of the sort..." Grimmjow shrugged.  
"When you grow up on a hellmouth you sort of get used to it," he explained at Ichigo's surprised look.  
"What exactly do you mean with hellmouth?"  
"If I understood Giles correctly it's a gathering of demonic energy that can open a gateway to a hell dimension... Demons and vampires are naturally attracted to it and keep flooding to the town... Great fuckin' idea to build a town right on top of a fuckin' hellmouth, huh?"

Ichigo was a bit overwhelmed at the information he just received. He really shouldn't be that surprised. After all, both hollows and shinigami were supernatural beings, so it wasn't really too strange that there were others as well... Deciding to accept that the espada was telling the truth he sighed.  
"Is that how you died then? Killed by a demon or something?" he asked, unable to stop the question from dropping out of his mouth.  
"No. Not exactly," Grimmjow said, sending the teen a look that told him to drop the subject.  
"Don't you have school tomorrow?" he asked, changing the subject. Ichigo groaned  
"Yeah... We better get to bed... Night," he said with a yawn.

* * *

The scoobies were at a loss. They knew for sure that Xander was in this town, but they had absolutely no idea where he could be... At least Dawn did ok in school. She seemed to have made some new friends too. Buffy had been out patrolling the area, looking both for signs of Xander and for vampires to dust. While she was out the other night she had stumbled across something odd... A massive being with what looked like a white mask had appeared, chasing a man with a chain hanging from his chest. Just as she was about to chase after the beast the orange haired teen she had seen before appeared, wielding his sword against the being. There had been no battle to speak of, as the kid had finished off before the beast could do anything. Buffy had decided to stay hidden to see what would happen next, and saw the boy walk over to the man who had been chased. He talked about moving on and some place called Soul Society, before touching the man's forehead with the hilt of his sword.

It had surprised her at first, but now, as she'd had some time to think about it she figured the man had to have been a ghost or something, the kid appeared to have sent him to the afterlife. But she still had no idea what the masked being had been... She had asked Giles for information, but so far he'd found nothing. Sighing and rubbing at the bridge of her nose, she decided to call it a night and get some sleep. All these questions with no answers were giving her a massive headache.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's chapter 5 :D And I have to ask: don't you just love how Spike has nicknames for almost everyone? I do! Like Dawn being "lil' bit" or "nibblet". Usually I ship Spike/Xander, but since that's impossible here (for obvious reasons), he's being shipped with Buffy, my second fav to ship him with ;) Anyway, I've got one reviewer (thank you sunshinekc) who wants me to go for the Dawn/Renji pairing, so unless people disagree, that's going to happen ;)**

**This chapter will be slightly longer than usual. I either had to cut it a bit short or cut it at a later point, and I assumed you'd rather read a longer chapter than a shorter one, so enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

When school was over a few days later, Dawn tried to get a hold of Ichigo. Actually, she'd tried to catch his attention all day, but he seemed kind of lost in thought. Now was her last chance to catch him today. She quickly caught up with him and grabbed his arm.  
"Hey, I wanted to speak with you. I've been trying to get a hold of you all day!" she exclaimed. The orange haired boy looked at her with a frown she'd come to realize was very typical of him.  
"I was hoping we'd be able to get together to work on that project for English class after school someday soon. It's due next Friday, so we still have a week, but I think it would be nice to have a head start," she explained. Ichigo nodded.  
"I guess you're right… I'm free today. How about you?" he asked. Dawn smiled and nodded.  
"So, your place or mine?" Ichigo wondered. It didn't really make much of a difference to him, as his family was out anyway. Dawn thought for a while before answering.  
"I think your place would be better. We're kind of a big group living together at my place, so I don't think we'd get much work done," she finally said. Ichigo smiled at her and gestured towards the sidewalk.  
"Fine, follow me then," he said and led the way back home.

They entered the house, and Dawn nearly forgot to remove her shoes before entering, remembering just in time as she noticed Ichigo removing his. She followed him into the living room and they sat down by the table to get to work. The assignment was to find a song in English, translate it and find some information about the singer or band performing it. Pretty simple for them, considering they had the advantage of a native English speaker.

They had been working for a while when the door was opened and a boy passed them, going into the kitchen. Dawn looked questioningly towards Ichigo who just shrugged.  
"That's Grimmjow. He lives with me for now," He explained. That seemed to turn on a light switch for Dawn and she nodded in understanding.  
"Oh, I see. Good for you two," she smiled. Ichigo looked confused for a while until he blushed heavily.  
"It's nothing like that!" he exclaimed. "He just doesn't have a place to stay for now, so I let him live here," Dawn blushed now. A bit embarrassed that she'd jumped to conclusions.  
"I'm so sorry! I just thought…"  
"It's ok, Dawn. Let's just get this work over and done with," the orange head smiled at her and they resumed working.

In the kitchen Grimmjow had been searching for something to drink when he'd overheard their conversation. He'd smirked when Ichigo had become flustered and nearly barked out a laugh. But something felt a bit off. The voice of the girl sounded eerily familiar… It was only when Ichigo let her name slip that he finally recognized her. Dawn. He nearly dropped the glass of water in his hands as he took a peek and saw the same girl he'd known back when he was still alive. Cussing slightly, he quickly moved upstairs.

Ichigo had heard the muffled cussing and wondered what that was all about. He and Dawn finished up for the day and Dawn quickly said goodbye, leaving to go back home to her apartment. Ichigo quickly moved up to his room only to see Grimmjow sitting there and running his hand through his blue locks.  
"What was that all about?" Ichigo asked warily. Grimmjow looked at him and sighed.  
"That girl… she was Dawn wasn't she? Dawn Summers?" Ichigo blinked in surprise and nodded.  
"Thought so…" the blue haired arrancar simply said.  
"How…"  
"do I know? She and her sister, along with their group of friends are from USA. Sunnydale, California, to be specific" Ichigo looked confused.  
"Ichigo… They used to be my friends. Back when I was alive. Her sister, Buffy, along with Willow, were my best friends…" Grimmjow explained. Ichigo pulled back, inwardly berating himself for yet again forgetting that Grimmjow had had a human life before becoming a hollow. He looked at the blue haired arrancar and saw the hurt hiding behind a mask of anger.  
"If she used to be a friend of yours… shouldn't you try to contact her?" he suggested, placing a hand on the other's shoulder.  
"I mean, she's obviously in town…"  
"Are you crazy?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the teen.  
"Think for a sec. Have you seen any of your shinigami pals contact their former friends? I'm _dead_, Ichigo!" Ichigo pulled back. Thinking for a minute. Suddenly he rushed over to his backpack, rummaging through it. Finally finding what he was looking for, he pulled out a piece of paper. Studying it intently, looking from Grimmjow to it and back, he slowly passed it to the other.

"What?" Grimmjow said as he grabbed the piece of paper. He let his eyes wander across the image printed on it and had to hold back a stunned gasp.  
"Where… How did you get this?" he asked.  
"Dawn gave it to me on her first day of school. She asked me if I had seen this guy… Grimmjow…" Ichigo explained and looked at Grimmjow with a very serious expression.  
"Is it possible that this guy is… your brother?" he asked. Grimmjow blinked, and then blinked again, before bursting into a hysterical laughter.  
"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked, slightly annoyed.  
"You idiot, I have never had any siblings! I was an only child. That is a picture of me before I died!" Grimmjow said.

Ichigo was stunned; he picked up the photo again and studied it… The boy in the photo had the same wide grin as Grimmjow, though without the malice, and while the eye- and hair colors were different, the facial features and the general appearance was close to identical. However, the teenager in the picture appeared genuinely happy, and could look like someone who never took anything seriously… Ichigo had a hard time picturing Grimmjow like that.  
"But if you died… why are they still looking for you? I mean… It's not like they would know you were a hollow or anything…" as Ichigo uttered this sentence Grimmjow did something very uncharacteristic. He looked sullen. It was as if someone had switched on a light in Ichigo's mind.  
"They… they don't know, do they?" he said. Grimmjow shook his head.  
"Nah, my dad told them I'd skipped town, and they believed him…" he confessed. Inwardly cursing himself for letting out information about his dad.  
"What, so your dad knew? Why wouldn't he tell your friends then? Was he _that _upset?" Ichigo wondered. Grimmjow didn't know whether he should laugh or cry  
"Heh, upset, yeah right," he smirked before frowning again. His eyes got a faraway look as he spaced out. Once more recalling what happened. He subconsciously moved a hand to his abdomen, where the wound that killed him had been.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo gently probed for information. He was curious, but failed to realize that a father could harm his son to the point where the son would die.  
"Do I need to spell it out for you?" Grimmjow growled.  
"My father, Tony, killed me," he nearly yelled. Grabbing Ichigo and looking him sternly in the eyes to make him understand he ground out  
"He was drunk, as always, broke a bottle and shoved it in my stomach! I watched, as a spirit, as he buried my body in the backyard and lied to everyone! They couldn't see me, probably 'cause of the hellmouth… I… I… Fuck" he choked and fell to his knees. Years' worth of memories and emotions came back to him, and he did something he had thought he'd never do. He cried. Tears began running down his face. The hurt and pain he'd hidden all his life, and then forgotten as he became a hollow, came back tenfold as he finally let it out. He'd spent so long hiding behind the mask of a clown, then as a violent hollow…

Ichigo watched in wonder as the so strong arrancar, the sexta espada, broke down crying in front of him. The angry sobs of pain spoke volumes, and though Ichigo couldn't even come close to knowing the pain of having a father do something like that, he still stayed. He kneeled in front of Grimmjow and tentatively wrapped his arms around him, pouring as much comfort into that one embrace as he could. For a second he feared the hollow would react violently. Instead he was shocked to find the blue haired man wrapping his arms around Ichigo's torso, holding on as if he was a lifeline. Ichigo's hand found its way to Grimmjow's blue locks, and he gently and comfortingly dragged his hand through it.

Grimmjow let the boy comfort him, and as the flow of tears stilled he began to feel drowsy. Ichigo's gentle stroking of his hair lulled him to sleep. He never even noticed that he was falling asleep in the hands of a shinigami who had formerly been his rival.

When Dawn got back home she could see Buffy sleeping on the couch, in the lap of Spike. Said vampire turned his head and looked at her as she removed her shoes before entering the living room.  
"'Ello nibblet. Slayer's just a bit tired from patrolling and stuff. How'd the study session go?" he asked while he carefully removed the sleeping slayer from his lap and walked over to the girl.  
"It was ok. We got some work done. I kinda messed up though…" she admitted sheepishly.  
"How so?" he asked.  
"Well… apparently there's another guy living with him, and I sorta jumped to conclusions… I practically called them a couple," she explained. The vampire laughed.  
"Well done, lil' bit. If they _are_ a couple, you just made sure they'd try harder to hide it," he snickered. Dawn blushed and pouted.  
"Geez, sorry," she grumbled as Spike kept snickering.  
"I'm going out to smoke a fag… That is to say a cigarette, lil' bit, so don't go getting any ideas," he winked. She stuck out her tongue at him before moving into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

When she was done eating she walked to the apartment of Giles, where him, Willow and Tara were currently trying to pinpoint Xander _and_ find out more about the creatures Buffy had seen.  
"How's the research going?" she asked with a smile.  
"Still nothing. We can't seem to pinpoint him, it's as if something's interfering with the searching spells… Like a powerful warding charm… a strong aura or possibly even some form of otherworldly interference…" Giles said as he perused his books once more.  
"We can't find anything about that masked creature Buffy saw either… I've never heard of anything like it," Willow continued. Dawn nodded in understanding.  
"I suppose Buffy's going out on patrol again tonight… Wanna watch a movie? Or maybe you're going out with your new school friends?" Tara asked.  
"No, I don't think they're doing anything this weekend. I'd love to watch a movie… Maybe tomorrow we could all go to the cinema and I could invite my friends!" Dawn answered enthusiastically.  
"That sounds like a good idea… but maybe Sunday will be better. That way they can get some time to prepare and see if they can afford it" Tara suggested. Dawn nodded.  
"Yeah. We'll do that! I'll call them tomorrow and see if they're interested!" she said before going over to the TV, looking through the movies available in the shelves next to it.

Waking up the next morning Grimmjow felt warmer than he had in quite a while. Moving his body to be closer to the source of the heat, his half-sleeping mind didn't quite register what it was, but felt that it was comfy and warm. He let out a near purr as an arm wrapped around him and pulled him even closer. He could feel the other's breath on his cheek and the embrace was so comforting and pleasant. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times in confusion. His face was nearly pressed into Ichigo's. Nearly jumping to get away, he accidentally pulled Ichigo along halfway out of the bed. The orange haired teenager opened his eyes sleepily as he looked around with confusion.  
"What the…?" he got up and looked at Grimmjow, currently lying on the floor in a crumpled heap. The blue haired boy got up and embarrassedly dragged a hand through his hair. Seeing the slight tint of redness on the other's cheeks, Ichigo chuckled lightly. Ignoring the pointed glare sent his way he looked at the bedside watch and did a double take.  
"Shit! I'm late," he exclaimed and began frantically getting ready for school. Grimmjow let him fry for a while before commenting.  
"You are aware that it's weekend, right?" he casually said with a raised brow. Ichigo blinked a few times before tossing a book at the former espada.  
"You couldn't have said so a little earlier?" he frowned. Grimmjow simply smirked.  
"Now, that wouldn't be any fun, would it?"

Grimmjow helped Ichigo around the house. Laundry, dishes and such. All of it was stuff he had done back when he was alive, and as such it really was no problem. When he had joined Ichigo on a trip to get groceries he'd gotten strange looks, some people seemed to be afraid of him, while others, mainly teenagers, looked at him like he was the coolest thing ever. It was very different from what he could remember teenagers to be like. He'd always been the zeppo, the loser, the one people picked on, and the comic relief. He noticed people looked at Ichigo in much the same way. Some girls with adoring stares. Grimmjow felt a tingle of jealousy and possessiveness at the back of his mind, but chose to ignore it.

Carrying some bags of groceries he and Ichigo walked together past Dawn and company.  
"Oh, Ichigo! Hi," the girl said. Ichigo smiled at her and replied.  
"This is my big sister, Buffy. And these are Giles, Xan-… Willow and Tara" they both saw how Dawn caught herself after nearly slipping up. Clearly it hadn't yet been long enough for her to get used to him not being there. Ichigo looked them over and gave them a polite nod.  
"I'm Ichigo, and this is my… friend, Grimmjow," he stated. Grimmjow nodded, his hands being occupied with carrying the bags.  
"Yo," he simply said, trying to avoid their gaze. He doubted they'd recognize him, but he wasn't willing to take any chances. Buffy frowned and studied his blue hair.  
"That's some interesting hair colors you guys have… You dye it, right?" she asked with a raised brow.  
"No! It's natural" Ichigo quickly said, somewhat annoyed that even this girl thought he dyed his hair.  
"His too?" she gestured towards Grimmjow, skepticism heavy in her voice.  
"Ye- No! Of course not! Who has blue hair?" he nervously laughed it off. Grimmjow looked slightly insulted, but refrained from commenting, and instead opted for giving Ichigo a dirty look. Dawn looked like she suddenly remembered something.  
"Oh! By the way, Ichigo, do you want to go to the movies with us tomorrow? We're planning on inviting the others too, though we don't know what movie to watch yet," she exclaimed.  
"Your friend's free to come as well," she added quickly with a smile directed at Grimmjow.  
"Sure, I'm up for it. What about you Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, a little bit worried about how the arrancar would react.  
"Sure, sounds like fun," he answered.  
"Anyway, we should get going. Some of this has to be put in the fridge quickly," Ichigo said.  
"But it was nice meeting you all. See you later, Dawn," he stated as they left.

Buffy and the gang remained standing there.  
"Was it just me, or was there something oddly familiar about that blue haired guy?" she asked. The rest of them nodded.  
"Yeah, but you'd think we'd remember a guy with blue hair and green tattoos under his eyes!" Willow stated. They shrugged it off and moved along in their search for a magic-shop in this town.

As they re-entered the house Grimmjow and Ichigo quickly put away the groceries and sat down in the couch.  
"They really didn't recognize me…" Grimmjow exclaimed after an awkward silence. He'd honestly not expected much, but the fact that they didn't seem to recognize him at all really felt… odd.  
"I don't know what I expected, but…" he shrugged and Ichigo gave him a sympathetic look. While he had never experienced anything remotely similar, he could only imagine the shock and pain at seeing your friends not even recognize you when you're standing right in front of them. Grimmjow laughed dryly.  
"You know, I used to keep a lot of secrets from them… They never even knew… Buffy was the hero, Willow her best friend, the light witch. Dawn was the little sister, Giles the mentor, Angel was the bad boy gone good for a while, until Spike took over that part… that left me… the loser," he shook his head lightly and dragged a hand through his hair.  
"I was the one who had no powers. The only one who was a normal human. And I just didn't want their pity, so I never told them about the bad stuff in _my_ life…" He shrugged again.  
"I don't know why I'm telling you this. I guess it doesn't really matter," he eventually said. Ichigo grabbed his hand as he was about to walk away.  
"If you want to talk, I'm willing to listen… I want to be here for you, Grimmjow," he said. The blue haired arrancar looked at him, surprise evident in his eyes.  
"You'd… but why? I tried to kill you… We're supposed to be enemies and you've already done so much for me… Why?" he wondered.  
"You came here, not looking for a fight, with nowhere to go… I guess I'm a fool, but I can't just leave someone like that. No matter who they are. Besides, most of my friends were once my enemies. It doesn't matter. It's the past," the strawberry explained.  
"You're not like the others, that's for sure," Grimmjow laughed. "But I'll humor you. As I was saying, I kept a lot of secrets from my friends," he sat back down in the couch.  
"My home life was my biggest secret. I don't know how I managed to hide it from Willow, since we were friends since kindergarten, but I did. My father was a deadbeat and a drunk, and my mother was almost as bad, but much more cowardly. He got aggressive when drinking and usually took it out on me. I was never the son he wished for, not the strongest, fastest or most athletic boy. He had been a jock. The star of his school's football-team. I never cared for it… and thus he never cared for me. At first it was just verbal abuse, and sometimes neglect. Sometimes, when mother was drinking as bad as he was, they'd forget to feed me. I got by though, as I learned to hide away any food I could find and eat it when they forgot me. Then when I didn't want to get into any sports he started to get more physical. He'd punch and slap me around. Usually he'd hit places that were easy to hide, but sometimes he got careless. I usually came up with solid excuses though. When I became a teen he got rougher, and I struggled to hide the marks he left. I'd always pray for a way to hide it, fucking stupid I was, believed it was my own fault… I guess, the phrase "careful what you wish for" applied more than usual when living on the hellmouth, 'cause I got my wish. No one noticed the bruises, scars or wounds any more. My dad and I were the only ones who saw them… You already know how I died, so you'll know he wasn't too careful about what he did to me," the arrancar drew a shuddering breath. Talking about this was harder than he'd thought it would be, but now that he'd started he simply couldn't stop it.  
"of course, the reason I kept other secrets tied in with my dad. I was into girls… _and_ boys. Dad caught me staring at a man once, and the following beating nearly killed me. He'd have no _fag_ for a son, thank you very much," he snarled.  
"like he could change anything. I tried _so hard_ to be a normal, straight guy. But nothing I did would please him. I had to keep this a secret too, so he'd never find out. I had a crush on my best friend, Jesse, for years, before he was turned into a vampire and _I _had to stake him… For a while I blamed Buffy for his death, but I hid it. That was another secret. But I had to keep my pain to myself. I had to be there for the others as they fell. I saw more than anyone realized because... nobody were watching me,"

Ichigo looked at him with understanding. Sympathy and caring shone from his face, yet no pity, and for that Grimmjow was thankful. The orange haired boy surprised him once more, as he drew him into a comforting embrace.  
"I admit, I struggle to imagine anyone harming you like that. You're so strong now. And I suppose, as you lived through that and still supported your friends… you always were strong. Anyone who failed to see that must have been blind. I was wrong about you. You're probably one of the bravest and most self-sacrificing people I know," he said. Grimmjow felt his eyes moisten, but refused to cry _again_ in front of the shinigami.  
"I was turned into a hollow though… and forgot who I used to be… I have killed, maimed and fed on other souls, with glee and pleasure…" he said. Ichigo raised his head with a hand.  
"Yet, here you are. Not harming any human… Have you ever killed a _living human_? A person who you knew was perfectly innocent?" as the blue haired hollow shook his head Ichigo smiled.  
"But that doesn't matter… I'm not a _nice_ person, Ichigo. I'm not like you or Buffy. I'm not a _hero,_" Ichigo shook his head.  
"That doesn't matter to me" he said and pressed his lips against the other's. Grimmjow remained still; eyes wide open in shock, before he let himself go and answered the kiss. They pulled apart quickly and looked at each other. Both had slightly red cheeks, though the kiss had only lasted a few seconds.

"Why would you…?" Grimmjow didn't know how to phrase his question, but Ichigo caught on.  
"It felt right," he simply said. "Why? Didn't you like it?" he asked, half joking. Grimmjow grinned mischievously.  
"'course I did. But maybe we can do a little better than that," he smirked and caught the teenager's lips in a much harsher and more intense kiss. Ichigo was the wide eyed one this time, but that didn't last for long as he quickly got caught up in the rhythm of the kiss. They parted briefly for air before diving in again. Ichigo nipped slightly at the hollow's lower lip and Grimmjow inhaled sharply, parting his lips slightly. Ichigo seized the opportunity and slipped his tongue in.

The two were so caught up in their kiss, they nearly didn't notice the knocking on the door. Well, it was more of a thudding really. Breaking apart they looked towards the door. Ichigo got up and opened, only to find a dirty looking plush-lion.  
"Kon?" he said. The lion glared at him and began shouting about how Yuzu had tried to smuggle him along with her, but he'd been stuck in the car instead and when he finally got out he'd had to get all the way back on his own. Ichigo grabbed the annoying mod-soul and tossed him inside before shutting the door again.  
"I was wondering where he was," the orange haired boy muttered. Grimmjow simply blinked in confusion as he picked up the stuffed animal.  
"The hell is this?" he asked while shaking it slightly.  
"That's Kon. He's a mod-soul… an artificial soul that can be put in my body while I'm in shinigami-form," Ichigo explained quickly. Kon stared at the blue haired one for a while before his eyes widened.  
"H-h-hollow!" he exclaimed and began wiggling to get free from the arrancar's grip. Ichigo rolled his eyes and took the plush away from Grimmjow.  
"It's ok. He's alright. He doesn't work for Aizen… anymore," he said. Kon still glared at the hollow, but didn't say anything more.

Going to bed that evening, Grimmjow found himself tossing and turning in his makeshift bed. Unable to fall asleep. Ichigo had fallen asleep almost immediately, lying in his bed with his blanket covering him. Grimmjow eventually sighed and looked at the boy. He looked so peaceful and so tempting. Giving in to his instincts, the arrancar crawled into Ichigo's bed with him. Settling down he felt the orangette wrapping his arms around him in his sleep. The bed wasn't wide, so they had to lie very close together to fit, yet it somehow calmed Grimmjow down, and he was finally able to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another looong chapter. This time even longer than last time and with a little treat ;) This is where one of my warnings comes into play you see. This chapter will contain sex. Graphic at that. So reader discretion is adviced ;) Hope you enjoy^^,**

**oh, and beware of the Xanderness in Grimmjow's personality coming out to play ;) See if you can spot two occasions (I've made 'em rather obvious)**

**Special thanks to Sunshinekc and Firehedgehog for their support and reviews, and thanks to everyone who's been adding my story to fav's or follows :D You really make my day :'D**

**Enjoy and leave a review ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

When they woke up Ichigo blinked down at the mess of blue hair currently sleeping on his chest. Chuckling slightly he nudged the other awake and smirked as Grimmjow lifted his head to look at him with sleepy eyes. Giving him a soft peck on the nose he sat up and nearly pushed Grimmjow out of the bed as he arose.  
"Good morning," he said. Grimmjow yawned and stretched before lying back down in the bed, snuggling down under the blanket.  
"mornin'" he grumbled. Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked downstairs to get some breakfast ready. Cooking up some bacon and eggs on toast he got two plates and carried it back up to his room, where Grimmjow was currently still in bed.  
"You do know that that's actually _my_ bed, right?" Ichigo asked, to which Grimmjow eloquently replied with a raised middle finger. Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned around.  
"Fine, I'll just take this plate of egg and bacon elsewhere then," he said and began walking. As predicted Grimmjow leapt out of bed and was ready in minutes, dressed and all. Ichigo smiled exasperatedly and handed one plate of food to Grimmjow as they walked downstairs to sit at the table. They ate in relative silence before Ichigo spoke up.  
"There haven't been that many hollows around lately… You want to come along and spar to get out some energy?" he asked. Grimmjow nodded.  
"Of course. And this time I'm gonna win," he said with a confident smirk.  
"We'll see about that," Ichigo smiled teasingly as they left the house.

They quickly arrived at Urahara's shop and down to the basement area. They quickly got out of their gigai and body, ready to fight. Ichigo grabbed zangetsu off his back and pointed the blade towards Grimmjow. The arrancar smirked and charged towards the shinigami. Throwing punches and kicks at the younger male he quickly got into the fight. Ichigo blocked and dodged as best as he could, though some punches got through his defense and he was forced backwards. He swung zangetsu, pushing Grimmjow back and quickly leapt at him. Now it was the arrancar's turn to be on the defensive. They kept going for quite a while before Ichigo yelled out  
"Bankai!" and pulled a hand across his face, drawing forth his Hollow-mask. Grimmjow smirked and dragged his fingers across the blade of Pantera in a claw like fashion, releasing his resureccion-form. His armored tail whipping behind him provided him with improved balance and the sharp claws were deadly when wielded by him. Charging at the hollowfied Ichigo, he managed to scrape his claws across the visored's chest. They continued trading blows for a while, until both were covered in cuts and bruises, yet nothing serious. Neither one was closer to winning yet. Grimmjow pointed his elbow towards Ichigo.  
"Garra de la Pantera," he yelled out, releasing five small bombs shooting towards Ichigo. The teen jumped away quickly and watched in amazement as the bombs hit some rocks and sand, exploding quickly. Ichigo's eyes widened behind his mask as the final bomb exploded right by him, shattering a small piece of the mask. He quickly got over it and released a Getsuga Tensho towards his sparring partner. Grimmjow dodged, barely, and charged once more, wielding his claws expertly. They kept going for about fifteen more minutes, as both fought to win. Grimmjow had a nearly psychotic grin on his face, and Ichigo couldn't help mirroring it. He hadn't wanted to admit it before, but fighting really got his adrenaline pumping. These sparring sessions with Grimmjow were actually… fun! So far they'd sparred about six times and the current wins were three for each of them. They'd become quite adapted to each other's fighting styles and their fights took continuously longer to finish as they got more skilled. As it was, Ichigo's mask covered only one of his eyes and part of his cheek and forehead. Grimmjow had plenty of cuts, some deeper, but nothing too harmful. Both were panting heavily. Finally Grimmjow charged one last time, swiping his claws down at Ichigo. The orange haired boy blocked with his sword and pushed Grimmjow against a boulder behind him. Grimmjow's eyes widened as he had to push against the black blade to keep from losing. Ichigo quickly shifted his grip on the sword and moved the blade so it was positioned against Grimmjow's throat.  
"I win," he smirked. Grimmjow's ears lowered and he let out a small growl as his tail whipped furiously behind him. Ichigo lowered his weapon, only to be grabbed by Grimmjow's clawed hands and pulled into a kiss. It was harsh and rough, but nevertheless they both enjoyed it. Grimmjow's sharp fangs scraped against Ichigo's tongue, which somehow made it much more sensual. Zangetsu now lay discarded on the ground as Ichigo pushed Grimmjow against the boulder. The arrancar responded by locking his legs around the shinigami's hips and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Their kiss deepened as Grimmjow let his released form fade and dropped his sword to the ground. Dimly he was aware that Ichigo was currently dominating him, something which his instincts told him not to accept, but at the same time he just couldn't pull away. Ichigo moved his hips, grinding against Grimmjow. The arrancar gasped and grinded right back. Ichigo's hands wandered up Grimmjow's chest, one ended up grabbing the blue locks aggressively, while the other travelled down south. Grimmjow pushed against Ichigo, trying to get closer, while his own hands were doing a pretty good job at exploring the younger boy's body.

They quickly fell to the ground, Grimmjow lying on top of Ichigo. As Grimmjow moved, the friction caused the younger boy to moan. Grimmjow smirked and ground his pelvis against him. Both of them were heavily aroused and panting. Grimmjow growled in annoyance at Ichigo's clothes as he tugged impatiently at the coat. Finally he simply ripped it off, ignoring Ichigo's faint protest. As he got to the pants, Ichigo grabbed his jacket and pulled. Grimmjow obeyed and moved to get it off. It was quickly discarded, along with their shoes and socks. Locking lips again they moved to remove their pants.

As they were working on it they both grew more aggressive in their movements. Neither really wanted to let the other dominate. Grimmjow grabbed at Ichigo's ass with a growl, but the shinigami didn't give so easily… It was as if their sparring session had continued on the ground, the way they wrestled for dominance. Both were stubborn and refused to back down, and both were equally eager. Ichigo managed to flip them around, so the arrancar was now the one on the bottom. Growling slightly he nipped at the other's neck. Grimmjow pulled the other closer, once more pushing his lips against Ichigo's. The orange haired teen felt his inner hollow disagreeing with how Grimmjow was trying to dominate, and couldn't help but agree. His eyes were nearly glowing yellow as he bit down on Grimmjow's neck. The blue haired man gasped and arched his back. When Ichigo pulled back with a smirk Grimmjow had to suppress a shudder. He was no virgin, not when he was alive, and certainly not as a hollow, but it was the first time someone had actually tried to dominate _him_. The bite had drawn blood, which Ichigo quickly licked up. Something primal had awakened in him, and he _had_ to follow his instincts.

Soon the final pieces of clothing were removed, leaving both of them sweaty and naked on the dirty ground. Ichigo's hand came down and began working Grimmjow's member, pumping his hand and making the arrancar writhe and moan with desire. Ichigo let his tongue work its way up Grimmjow's abs, circling his nipples before they again locked lips. Suddenly a sound came from nearby and a small bottle flew through the air, hitting Ichigo in the head. Peeking out from behind the boulder, Ichigo could just see Urahara's feet as he disappeared up the stairs. Blushing heavily he picked up the flask. As he read the label his blush deepened. Lube. The perverted shopkeeper had thrown a bottle of lube at them! Grimmjow looked confused and Ichigo simply handed him the bottle. The arrancar blinked a few times before bursting out laughing.  
"Glad you find our embarrassment to be so amusing," Ichigo said with a frown.  
"What embarrassment? He's a grown man, he knows how the world works. I highly doubt he's a virgin. And besides, he obviously has no problem with it, judging from this," Grimmjow said with a grin while wiggling the bottle of lube in front of Ichigo.

The teen rolled his eyes and got ready to get up when Grimmjow seized his shoulders and kissed him again.  
"Don't think you'll get out of it that easily, shinigami. It's rude to leave a person hanging, you know," he smirked. Ichigo rolled his eyes and kissed the hollow. It didn't take them long to get back to their activities, and Ichigo grabbed the lube, spreading it on his fingers before moving his hand to Grimmjow's ass. He let one finger slipping inside slowly as he distracted Grimmjow with a kiss. When he slipped a second finger in and began working them to prepare the hollow, he could see Grimmjow getting slightly more flustered. Nipping slightly at his lower lip seemed to distract him, until he hit a spot that had the arrancar gasping and tossing his head back.  
"D-do that again!" he panted. Ichigo obeyed. Grimmjow let out a near-whine as Ichigo removed his hand, but it didn't last long as he soon had something else placed at Grimmjow's entrance. The teen was slow but efficient as he moved until he was completely sheathed in Grimmjow. He waited a few moments, to allow him some time to get used to the intrusion, before beginning to move. Grimmjow's legs wrapped around his hips, helping the motion, as they moved. Ichigo's thrusts were experimental at first, but it didn't take him long to become more secure in his effort. As he moved he brushed against something that had Grimmjow shuddering with pleasure.  
"I-Ichi… Ichigo!" he moaned and pulled dug his nails into Ichigo's back and dragged them down, leaving angry red lines. Ichigo thrust into that spot several times, hitting it over and over. Each hit brought Grimmjow closer to the edge, and his moans grew in volume.  
"Grimm, I'm…" Ichigo panted and moaned as the pressure seemed to build to a climax. He gave a few more rough thrusts before coming hard. Grimmjow followed suit, yelling out the shinigami's name. Ichigo collapsed to the ground and lay next to Grimmjow. Both were breathing heavily and basking in the afterglow.

After they had caught their breath a bit they sat up and looked at each other. Both were covered in bruises, love-bites and scratches. Grimmjow had distinctly hand shaped bruises at his hips, and several bite marks marred his neck and upper torso. Ichigo was no better off, covered in scratches from Grimmjow's nails, hickeys and bite-marks. Both were also slick with sweat, covered in both dirt and cum, and smelling none too pleasantly. Grimmjow's blue hair had fallen from its usual position, and now hung down in his face. He pulled a hand through it, forcing it away, before smirking at Ichigo.  
"You don't reckon he has a shower or something here?" he asked. Ichigo smiled back.  
"No, but there's a hot spring here. We could clean ourselves there, it'll heal us as well," he suggested. Grimmjow nodded and tried standing up. Slight pain shot up his back and he nearly sat down again. Ichigo grabbed his hand and helped him stand.  
"You really did a number on me, huh?" Grimmjow smirked.  
"Is that alright?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow let out a bark of a laugh.  
"It's beyond alright, babe. It's the best fuck I've had in quite a while," he said with a wink. He leaned slightly against Ichigo as they walked to the hot spring.

* * *

Dawn had called the rest of her schoolmates the day before, and aside from Uryu Ishida they had all accepted happily. She was currently waiting for the rest of them to show up together with the rest of her extended family, aside from Giles, who had no interest in watching a "silly film for teenagers" with them. Spike wasn't there yet, but would try to get in closer to the start of the movie, when the sun was low enough for him to keep to the shadows. It didn't take too long until they saw the strawberry blonde hair of Inoue Orihime as she arrived, bringing with her Chad and Tatsuki. When they were close enough they enthusiastically greeted Dawn and introduced themselves to Buffy, Willow and Tara. They stood there for a while, just chatting and getting to know one another while waiting for the last ones to arrive.

Soon enough Ichigo approached along with Grimmjow, who seemed to walk somewhat stiffly. Chad's eyes widened (though no one could tell, as they were hidden under his fringe) as he recognized the blue haired man as an arrancar. He did, however, not say anything as he trusted Ichigo to know what he was doing. Besides, the others probably didn't know anything of hollows and shinigami.

Ichigo had to admit to himself that he'd been a bit nervous of his friends' reactions to seeing Grimmjow here, with him. But it seemed they took it well. Of course, Uryu wasn't there, and he was the potential problem. It didn't help that Grimmjow had been displeased with the way his gigai and Ichigo's body didn't show any of the markings acquired in their "sparring session" and so had decided to do something about it. They'd ended up having sex in the shower at Ichigo's place and marking each other all over again. Currently Ichigo sported some rather impressive scratches on his back, not a small number of love-bites and a few hickeys, one of which was in plain sight on his neck. He'd originally tried covering it with a scarf, but Grimmjow kept snatching it away, so he'd given up. Grimmjow himself was no better off, though his expression was reminiscent to the cat that got the cream. His hips had handprint-like bruises all over them, and his torso was, once more, covered in bites and hickeys. Most visible, however, was a deep bite mark on the neck. He did, however, wear it with pride and made no attempt to hide it. Walking up to the group they quickly greeted each other before walking in to take their seats for the movie.

The film was the newest James Bond movie. Ichigo couldn't care less, but it seemed Grimmjow was quite into it. Even so, the blue haired man, sitting right beside Ichigo in the theatre, would let his hand brush against Ichigo's, let his legs caress Ichigo's or even sneak a few kisses when they thought no one was watching. Ichigo was somewhat worried what the others might say, but it wasn't really bothering him too much. Besides, they didn't seem to notice it at all anyway.

Soon enough the movie ended and they got out.  
"You know… There's something familiar about you…" Spike said while looking at Grimmjow.  
"'ave we met before?" he asked. Grimmjow shrugged, keeping a straight face.  
"Maybe. Who knows? I don't remember everyone I meet," he answered dismissively. Dawn unintentionally rescued him by gasping as she noticed the bite mark and hickey on Grimmjow and Ichigo's necks.  
"I thought you said you weren't together?" she exclaimed, to which Ichigo's face turned red, while Grimmjow had to laugh. The orange haired teen stuttered and tried to come up with a proper response.  
"Give it up Ichigo. There's no point denying it," Grimmjow said with a wink.  
"Though, for future reference, we actually weren't together when you asked," he added. Dawn blushed as she began to realize they might not have wanted to be outed like that. Still, they hadn't exactly tried too hard to hide it.

Ichigo's friends looked at him with shock evident in their eyes. For one thing, none of them had thought he swung that way, and also, two of them knew that Grimmjow was in fact a hollow. But they wouldn't interfere. It wasn't up to them, and they would let Ichigo choose for himself. Orihime was somewhat saddened that Ichigo was with someone, as she herself had feelings for the boy, but at the same time she was happy for him. After all, he couldn't help who he fell in love with any more than she could, so she had no hard feelings for that reason.

They eventually said goodbye and walked, each to their own. Ichigo and Grimmjow walked with their fingers intertwined. It was a long time since Grimmjow had felt anything remotely similar to this. He smiled as they moved back to the house together. He should feel weak and angry about Ichigo topping him, but he didn't. It had felt right. The kid had rightfully earned it by defeating and dominating him. Ichigo was a lot stronger than he let on. For a teenager, a human one at that, he had an insanely strong reiatsu and his protectiveness over his friends and family was admirable. He could actually picture staying with the boy for life. Not like with Anya, whom he had loved, but not enough to stay with her forever. After he'd become a hollow his feelings towards other individuals had been pretty much reduced to "food", "fun" and "not worth my time". As he evolved, his feelings followed, but even as an arrancar he had been pretty cold hearted and brutal… until he got his memories back. He remembered _why_ he had cared for people before. And so, his feelings towards Ichigo had grown from enemy, to rival and now to sparring partner/lover. And he liked it.

As they went to bed that night they climbed into Ichigo's bed and clung together snugly.  
"You should get a bigger bed," Grimmjow muttered. Ichigo rolled his eyes.  
"I wouldn't have to if you slept on the mattress like you were supposed to," he replied. Grimmjow stuck out his tongue.  
"The mattress on the floor isn't as warm and comfy," he stated.  
"Though, I would have liked a _little _more space," he added as an afterthought before wrapping his arms around Ichigo and falling asleep.

* * *

As they woke in the morning Ichigo quickly got up and ready for school. Grimmjow watched the boy get dressed, but stayed in the warm bed. As Ichigo left the house Grimmjow yawned and quickly fell asleep again, only to wake up a few hours later with nothing to do. Bored out of his mind he decided to go out to the town, just to have _something_ to do.

He walked around with no particular goal in mind for a while until he stumbled across something that caught his interest. Looking around, somewhat paranoid, he snuck into the shop. He didn't really want anyone to see him here, but he just couldn't help himself. The items on display had drawn his attention immediately with its alluring presence. He hadn't had the chance to go to a shop like this since he died, obviously, and to see the very object he had so yearned for back when he was alive standing there on the shelf… He wanted... no, he _needed _it. He walked with fast and determined steps towards it and picked it up, bringing it to the cash register. Placing it firmly in front of the cashier trying not to look flustered he asked  
"How much?" his eyes were determined. He would have it, no matter what. He'd just have to pay Ichigo back later (as it technically was the boy's money). The cashier seemed to be somewhat stunned, and stuttered out a response. The price was rather high, at roughly 8 000 Japanese yen, but that was to be expected*. As he left the shop, his purchase was in a nondescript white bag, and he walked home with a smug grin on his face. When he got back in he settled in the couch and lifted the bag up, pulling out his very own issue of "Ultimate Spider-Man #1". The semi-rare comic book was one he had wanted since it was first released, but never had gotten to buy. As his memories had returned to him, so had his yearning for this little prize. And so it was that he sat down and enjoyed his comics for the first time since his "return" to the living-realm.

* * *

Ichigo was in school, and bored at that. The first few classes had gone by slowly, and now during lunch he was sitting with his friends as usual. However, his mind kept wandering to Grimmjow, and to what they had done. Now, Ichigo hadn't been completely innocent prior to their coupling. As any teenage boy he had watched and read porn, but he'd never really gotten to try anything out beyond a heavy make-out session once with Mizuiro. Heck, he wasn't even out of the closet, officially, as Mizuiro had wanted to keep their little experimental fling a secret. Being in a relationship like this, with Grimmjow of all people, was a bit mindboggling.  
"Ichigo? Are you alright?" Orihime asked with concern. Ichigo snapped to attention.  
"What? Uh, yeah," he said.  
"You were kinda spacing out on us there. Thinking about your new boyfriend?" Dawn said slyly. She knew she had hit the nail on the head as Ichigo blushed before regaining his composure.  
"Boyfriend?" Uryu raised a brow questioningly. Dawn nodded.  
"Yeah, you didn't know? It's this really cool guy with blue hair and… mfm!" the rest of her sentence was quickly muffled by Ichigo's hand covering her mouth. She pulled his hand off and glared at the boy. Uryu pushed his glasses up on his nose.  
"Ichigo, may I have a word with you? In private," he said. Ichigo shrugged before he stood up and followed him out.

"What was she talking about?" Uryu demanded. Ichigo faked ignorance  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know all too well what I mean! From what I heard, it almost sounded like you were going out with that… that _arrancar_ you fought a while ago!"  
"So what if I am?" Ichigo scowled at the other boy. "For one thing it's really none of your business who I date, and for another do you really think I'd date someone who's working for Aizen?" he asked.  
"It is my business if you're dating the enemy! He's a hollow! You know that by dating an enemy you're choosing the other side of the fight," Uryu stated.  
"He's not an enemy anymore! That's what I'm trying to explain, if you'd just listen! He's changed,"  
"People like him don't just 'change', Ichigo! He's playing you, and you're falling for it. I knew you weren't the sharpest tool in the shed, but I thought you were smarter than this,"  
"You don't know what you're talking about,"  
"And you don't know what you're getting into! He's not trustworthy. He's a _hollow!_ He's dead, Ichigo,"  
"I don't care! He's been through more than you can imagine, Uryu. He might not be the nicest person out there, but he's on our side now. He left Aizen! The reason he's here in the first place is because if he goes back now, he'll be killed for disobeying!" Ichigo was starting to lose his temper, and Uryu could see it. He sighed and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.  
"Very well… I won't stop you. But when he stabs you in the back, don't say I didn't warn you,"

* * *

Ichigo returned home still in a bad mood. What Uryu had said had pissed him off. Not that he didn't understand what the Quincy meant. It was just that Uryu couldn't trust his judgement about this and that he didn't trust Ichigo to know what he's doing that really hurt. And the annoying boy just refused to _listen!_ And as if that wasn't annoying enough in itself, halfway through the day, just after their little argument, Renji and Rukia had shown up. Luckily they managed to convince Rukia to stay with Orihime this time, and Renji stayed with Urahara, as usual. Though what they were doing here, Ichigo didn't know, not that he didn't have his suspicions. They'd just said that there had been registered arrancar in Karakura, but none had been spotted, and no destruction had been done. Ichigo sighed as he shut the door and removed his shoes. Going past the living room to enter the kitchen he almost missed the blue haired man sitting in the couch, completely caught up in a comic book. Ichigo did a double take before he moved over to the arrancar.  
"What are you doing?" he asked with a raised brow. Grimmjow jumped, apparently he'd been so caught up in the comic he hadn't even noticed the boy come in. The magazine nearly fell to the floor, but he caught it just in time. Breathing out a sigh of relief he proceeded to glare at Ichigo.  
"Reading. What's it look like?" he growled. Ichigo rolled his eyes before sitting down.  
"What were you reading then? I've never seen you so caught up in something…" Ichigo's brows furrowed as Grimmjow tried to hide the magazine.  
"It's not porn, is it?" he asked. To which Grimmjow burst out laughing.  
"Nah, it's this," he said, showing the magazine. Ichigo was surprised to be looking at a Spider-Man comic book.  
"Really? Really, Grimmjow? You read comics?" he said.  
"It's not just a comic! It's a _rare_ edition of 'Ultimate Spider-Man #1' I've searched for it for ages! I got it real cheap too! Only 8 000 yen!" the excitement in his voice was somewhat out of character.  
"You paid 8 000 yen for a comic book?! Where'd you get the money?" Ichigo asked in shock.  
"Don't worry about it. I'll pay you back. It really was cheap, it's usually sold for 10 000 yen or so," an all too familiar grin appeared on the arrancar's face. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, resigned to his fate.  
"Right… " he said before moving into the kitchen to get something to eat.

* * *

Dawn had had a great day. Aside from that Uryu boy reacting badly to the news of Ichigo's boyfriend for some reason, her school day had been perfect. After the lunch break two new students had appeared in class. One of them was a petite girl with shoulder length black hair, though Dawn didn't particularly like her. Her happy, cheery personality seemed a little too put on and fake. The other new one, however, had totally made her day. His name was Renji Abarai, and he was tall, with long, bright red hair, pulled into a spiky ponytail. Tattoos marked his forehead, neck and probably his chest and arms as well, though she couldn't really tell, as he wore too much clothes for her to see. He was really fit as well, and had this somewhat cocky air about him. She wouldn't deny that she found him quite attractive, though she suspected her sister would never allow it. He looked like trouble. She had noticed that both him and the girl, Rukia, seemed to know Ichigo, and Dawn had noticed them pulling him aside to tell him something, though she hadn't heard what.

As she entered the apartment she saw that Buffy and Spike weren't there. Shrugging she walked into the kitchen where she found Tara with the food already made.  
"Hi, Dawn. How was your day?" she asked with a warm smile. Dawn grinned and answered airily  
"Fine… very fine…" Tara raised a brow at this answer and sat down.  
"Who's the lucky boy?" she asked. Dawn blushed.  
"It's that obvious, huh?" she said sheepishly, to which Tara nodded.  
"Well, he's new, I think, though he knew Ichigo… and he's really cool! He's got this really bright red hair and the most beautiful eyes! And don't even get me started about his body! Talk about fit!" she exclaimed excitedly. Tara giggled.  
"He sounds very nice. Does he like you as much as you like him?" she asked. Dawn sighed.  
"Doubt it. He's probably not even noticed me yet. I don't think he knows I exist. Besides, it's only been half a day," she said with a shrug.  
"Then you've got to talk to him! Get to know him, maybe it'll develop into something," Tara suggested.  
"Yeah! I'll do that! But you can't tell Buffy! She'd never approve…" Dawn stated.  
"Of what?" a familiar voice said. Dawn turned in her seat and saw Buffy and Spike standing in the doorway.  
"Nothing! I mean… hi, welcome home, how was your day?" the teen said.  
"Don't even think about getting out of this one. What wouldn't I approve of?" the slayer smirked down at her little sister.  
"Just this boy I kinda like… well… I don't really know him yet, so I don't really, like, _like_ him yet, but he's really cute!" she said. Buffy crossed her arms and looked skeptically down on her.  
"It's not like the other boys you've liked is it?" she asked.  
"No! He's one hundred percent human! No enchantments or anything! I swear!" Dawn said, not knowing how off she was with that statement.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo Aizen was studying his notes as he let Nnoitra in. Casting his gaze towards the tall espada he smiled benignly.  
"Ah, welcome Nnoitra. I have an assignment for you," he smiled. Nnoitra scowled at the ruler with his one eye.  
"What?" he simply said. Aizen beckoned him closer.  
"I need you to go to the human realm. I've just learned something most interesting about a group of people currently residing in Karakura town," he gestured towards a group of photos, all of Americans.  
"Apparently this girl is particularly strong, for a human, and her _friends_ are what keep her going. I want her brought here, alive. She and her sister," he gestured towards a photo of a younger girl with brown hair next to an older, but shorter, blonde girl.  
"The others you may kill if you wish to. They are of no concern to me. And if you happen to run into Grimmjow while there, kill him on sight. He has betrayed us," the king of Las Noches ordered. Nnoitra nodded with a gleeful smirk.  
"When do I leave?" he asked.  
"Whenever you're ready. But try to be quick about it," Aizen answered with that fake benevolent smile.

Nnoitra nearly sneered at that. He loathed that man, but as long as he got what he wanted and had somewhat free reigns he'd do as told and stay with Aizen. He walked briskly out of the throne room and into his own quarters in the castle where he picked up Tesra**. The fraccion was ready to go immediately, as expected. The boy always did as Nnoitra said; eager to please his master. Grinning widely he made a few slashes into the air with his weapon, before placing it back on his back.  
"Let's go, Tesra. We've got a game to play," he smirked. His fraccion nodded and followed him as he opened a garganta and went through.

* * *

_* I checked around for some rare comics, this one was said to go for approximately 100 American dollars, so I just converted it to yen and reduced it a bit, it SHOULD be around the correct price somewhat, but if someone has a price estimate that is better, I can change it ;)_

_**Tesra or Tesla? I have chosen to go for Tesra, because according to bleach wikia that is the correct spelling ;)_

**A/N: Muahaha, cliffhangers of awesomeness ;) I feel so evil c:**

**Oh, and a question for you guys. Who do you think Orihime should end up with? Ulquiorra, Uryu or Tatsuki?  
So far it's**

**Uryu: 0**

**Tatsuki: 0**

**Ulquiorra: 0**

**Ulquiorra _and_ Tatsuki: 1**

**Other: 0**

**No one: 0**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yo, another chapter coming up ;) Action will be coming as well ^^, Enjoy :D**

**Oh, and a special thanks to Dualitie for coming up with the spell used by Willow and Tara in this chapter ;) She's brilliant at this sort of stuff, and I recommend you check out her deviantart profile, that's ****_ .com_**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Grimmjow was restless. He didn't know why, but he felt like something bad was coming, and soon. A shudder passed through his body and he moved closer to Ichigo. The boy opened an eye slightly.  
"What?" he asked sleepily.  
"Nothing. Just trying to have some fun," Grimmjow smirked, turning the situation into something a little more… fun. Ichigo yawned and looked at the arrancar.  
"And it can't wait 'till morning?" he asked. Grimmjow grinned widely, showing off sharp teeth.  
"Maybe," he said.  
"You just sleep, and I'll mind my own business," he said casually, causing Ichigo to send him a skeptical look before closing his eyes again. Grimmjow smirked. All according to plan. He moved discreetly until he was practically lying on top of the orange-head. Then he ground his hips down onto Ichigo's in a slow, well aimed motion. The teen moaned and opened his eyes again.  
"Cheater," he said and flipped them over so that he himself was on top. Grimmjow shrugged.  
"As long as I get my way, I don't care," he said before locking lips with the teen. The next hour or so was filled with moans and cries of pleasure, and finally with the panting of two very satisfied men before they fell asleep.

As Ichigo arose the next morning he looked at the still slumbering Grimmjow. The blue hair lay messily on the pillow, and the arrancar's arms were possessively wrapped around Ichigo's waist. Running a hand through bright orange hair, Ichigo slowly began to wiggle loose. Unfortunately this caused Grimmjow to growl and tighten his grip. Mumbling in his sleep  
"Mine," he muttered. Ichigo would have laughed at the petulant expression on the sleeping Grimmjow's face, but he had to get up now, or he'd be late for school. He sighed and finally shook the arrancar slightly. Blue eyes with brown circling the pupil looked up at him sleepily. Ichigo was nearly awestruck by the beauty of them.  
"Uh… Can you let go of me? I'll be late," he said. Grimmjow yawned and loosened his grip. The teen got up, picked up his school uniform and went into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

Grimmjow was left alone in the bed. He quickly took advantage of the heat where Ichigo had lain, wrapping himself in warmth. The pleasant experience of resting didn't last long, as when Ichigo came out of the shower, the first thing he did was toss his bag onto the bed, hitting Grimmjow in the gut. Grimmjow sat up quickly and glared at the teen, who now stood there looking somewhat sheepish.  
"Sorry, I kinda forgot you lay there…" he said. Grimmjow raised a delicate blue brow.  
"You _forgot_? I've been staying here for a little more than three weeks!" he said indignantly.  
"I know. I'm just used to tossing my bag there before I pack it. It's a habit," Ichigo replied. Grimmjow blinked a few minutes before glaring.  
"Right… It was payback, wasn't it? For me 'cheating' yesterday, and for not letting go previously," he said. Ichigo smirked.  
"A little" he admitted.  
"I'm a bad influence on ya," Grimmjow stated before tossing the bag back and going back to sleep.

Ichigo smirked and rolled his eyes before tossing the bag over his shoulder and walking downstairs. He quickly made himself breakfast and a lunchbox, and was on his way to school roughly fifteen minutes later. When he arrived he could see Renji and Rukia speaking with the others, frowns decorating their faces. As he approached the gang turned their heads towards him.  
"Hi Ichigo. I was hoping you could settle something for us," Rukia said with a falsely cheery smile.  
"What?" he replied with suspicion.  
"These people seem to think you're gay," she said, jumping straight to the point.  
"She doesn't believe 'em. But I do," Renji said with a smirk, obviously trying to mock him. Ichigo rolled his eyes impatiently.  
"You made a bet, didn't you?" he asked. Not surprised when the two shinigami nodded.  
"Renji, you win. Rukia was wrong," he stated and kept walking towards the school building, leaving behind a shell shocked pair of shinigami, a laughing Dawn and Orihime, a smiling Chad and an exasperated Uryu.

As he walked to the classroom, Rukia caught up to him.  
"What do you mean with 'Renji's right'?" she asked. Ichigo shrugged, perpetual frown still firmly in place.  
"I mean exactly that. You were wrong, I'm gay," he said.  
"How do you know? You don't have a boyfriend," she stated. Ichigo rolled his eyes and faced her.  
"I just know. You don't have to be with someone to know that, you know. Besides, I actually _do_ have a boyfriend," he explained. Rukia was stunned for a second, just standing there, frozen. She soon snapped out of it, and Ichigo could practically see her eyes sparkling.  
"You do? Who is he? Do I know him?" she nearly squealed. Ichigo was a little put out by this unusual display of hers. The only time he'd seen her behave like this was when she was fangirling over Chappy the bunny. Ichigo's frown deepened. He hadn't really meant to tell her of his boyfriend. It sort of slipped out.  
"He doesn't really want people to know," Ichigo excused himself and sat down by his desk. The teacher entered and Rukia had to go to her own desk. Luckily it seemed his small lie had gone undetected. For now.

* * *

He had another sparring session with Grimmjow that afternoon. It had quickly evolved into a make out session, which had gone even further when they got into the hot spring in Urahara's basement. Their lovemaking was still very similar to sparring, as neither wanted to give up dominance without a fight, but somehow Ichigo usually came out on top, and the last time the fight had been easier than usual, as if Grimmjow didn't really _try_ to top him anymore. Not that Ichigo minded. He quite liked being on top. One thing they certainly were in agreement of was marking. Both of them seemed insistent on leaving as many marks as possible on the other, in the form of love bites, hickeys, scratches and more. As a result, Ichigo's back was covered in scratches from Grimmjow's nails; his neck had a bite mark, and he was covered in hickeys and bruises. Again. Not that Grimmjow was any better off. While he lacked the scratches, his hips had clear hand-shaped bruising, and bite marks littered his body. At present time they were sprawled out in the couch relaxing. Ichigo's fingers were massaging Grimmjow's scalp as he kept petting the man. A slight rumbling sound could be heard, Ichigo stopped petting, and the rumbling stopped. Experimentally, Ichigo pulled his hand through Grimmjow's messy locks once more. The sound returned and Ichigo smirked.  
"Grimmjow, are you… purring?" Grimmjow's cheeks seemed to go slightly flushed.  
"No!" he harshly denied. Ichigo dragged his hands down slipping them under Grimmjow's shirt. The near-purring returned.  
"You are! You're purring!" Ichigo laughed as Grimmjow unceremoniously pushed him off the couch. He landed on the floor with a soft oof. As he got back up, the smirking face of Grimmjow met him halfway. The former espada rolled out of the couch, landing on Ichigo and straddled his hips.  
"Let's see if we can make _you_ purr" he said.

Unfortunately that was as far as they got, as a strong reiatsu appeared nearby. Grimmjow froze. Ichigo looked at him in question and sat up.  
"What's the matter?" he asked.  
"Can't you feel that reiatsu? If that is who I suspect it is… we're in trouble," the blue haired arrancar actually looked concerned, something Ichigo still wasn't used to.  
"How come?" he wondered. Grimmjow looked at him intently.  
"If I'm right, it's the quinta espada… Espada number 5, Nnoitra Gilga,"  
"Let's get moving!"

* * *

Nnoitra stood in midair with Tesra by his side after exiting the garganta. It was almost too easy to find the group he was looking for. He spotted the platinum blonde man wandering along the streets, presumably going back home; and simply followed him until he entered an apartment. Grinning madly Nnoitra snuck closer, making sure they remained hidden. If what Aizen said was correct, these weren't ordinary humans, so they were likely able to see spirits. Tesra had a hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw when necessary, while Nnoitra himself stood casually resting a hand on the shaft of his own weapon, but not really gripping it like Tesra was. He was biding his time, knowing that the group would eventually have to leave, either together or one by one. That's when he'd strike.

* * *

Spike entered the apartment going into the living room, where he was nearly assaulted by a laughing Dawn.  
"What the bloody hell is going on here?" he asked when the girl let him out from her embrace. Her smile widened to the point where he almost thought it would split her face in two, and she pulled him towards the rest of the group. On the floor a map was lying, a glowing dot marking the apartment. The vampire raised a questioning brow.  
"We did it! We cast a successful tracking spell!" Willow said with enthusiasm.  
"We cast the spell to track you first, so that we would know if it worked," Tara explained.  
"We can find him now," Dawn laughed. Buffy and Giles seemed to be more solemn.  
"Maybe… Remember, it's quite possible that it could fail. We can't really be certain until we try it on Xander," Giles said as he cleaned his glasses.  
"Yeah, so let's not get our hopes up too much before we actually find him, okay?" Buffy added. They all agreed on this, and the two witches began setting up the stuff they needed. On each corner of the map, a bowl was placed, and in each bowl was a representation of an element; a candle for fire, soil for earth, water for water, and incense for air. Candles were quickly re-lit, a photo of Spike was replaced with one of Xander, and incense was lit. Willow and Tara sat down on either side of the map, holding hands. An essential oil was dripped into the bowl of soil.  
"I call upon the earth, the soil  
As I sacrifice this drop of oil  
I call upon the air, upon every breath  
That has yet to be claimed by the inevitable death  
I call upon the fire that consumes all  
To aid my on my quest, answer my call  
I call upon water, every creek  
To find the one that I seek

Magna cum laude" they said before continuing to chant in what sounded like Latin. A mist-like light seeped from the four elements and formed a tiny glowing orb. The orb quickly darted to one point on the map and hovered for a while before shrinking down until it was just a glowing dot. Dawn gasped slightly.  
"That looks like Ichigo's place!" she exclaimed. Once they took a closer look, they saw that the writing on the map spelled out "Kurosaki-clinic" right where the dot was.  
"Maybe he's sick?" Willow suggested. Dawn shook her head.  
"Ichigo's father isn't home. The clinic is temporarily closed…" just then, the dot began to move.  
"Let's meet up with him!" Dawn suggested, and they quickly blew out the candles.

Willow and Tara made sure their spell was still active as they left the apartment, and followed the dot to meet up with their lost friend. But they hadn't gotten far before trouble found them. A hand shot out of the dark and grabbed Dawn, pulling her off her feet and into the arms of a tall, skinny man. His long, black hair framed a narrow face and made him seem even taller and lankier than he was. A vicious smirk adorned his face as his hand caressed Dawn's hair.  
"Let go of my sister!" Buffy shouted with a furious scowl. The man shrugged and effortlessly tossed the girl through the air and into the arms of a smaller, brown haired male. Buffy was about to attack when she noticed a sharp blade pressed against her sisters neck.  
"I wouldn't try to get to her. Tesra here has strict orders to kill anyone who gets in our way," the dark haired man smirked, as though he achieved great pleasure from having this power over them.  
"But I can attack _you_ then?" Buffy said in a seemingly carefree voice, before leaping at the man. His grin widened as he easily deflected her attack.  
"How do you plan to do that, girlie? You are nothing. You are weak," he said. Buffy frowned and pulled her weapon: a massive broadsword (Giles silently wondered where she'd kept it). She swung it at the man and made contact with his arm. To her astonishment it didn't really do anything. The only sign that she had even hit him was the ripped sleeve and a slight scratch on his arm, looking more like a paper-cut than a sword-attack wound. Yet the man frowned as he looked upon it.  
"Interesting. You broke through my hierro… It seems I have underestimated you, girlie," the man grinned again, wider than before. He looked completely deranged. The odd outfit he wore didn't exactly help. He wore a spoon-like hood on a white jacket, open at his chest, but closed on the midsection. The legs of his pants were wide, and the ends were tucked into his black, pointy boots. The look was completed by an eyepatch covering his left eye. He reached behind his back and grabbed his weapon. It was like no weapon Buffy had ever seen. A long shaft with a long chain attached to one end. On the other end were the blades. Two crescent shapes, attached back to back. She was actually somewhat frightened of this man… Was he even a man? He had deflected her attack so easily, with only a slight scratch… How? She hid her fear and stood tall.  
"You have no idea who you're dealing with, tall-dark-and-creepy," she stated. Her taunt was weak, but it was all she could think of at the moment. She threw herself at him, her sword crashing into his weapon.

His smirk never faded as he reached out and grabbed her, lifting her up by her shirt. She swung her blade, but it did nothing.  
"I know you're not a normal human. But that doesn't matter. You're still too weak to be a threat. Why Aizen wants ya is lost on me…" he stated and was about to open a garganta to leave. Something held him back. It was as though rope had twisted itself around him. He turned and looked at the remaining humans. Two of them, the girls, were chanting something. He frowned and swung his blade towards them, breaking their concentration and ending the spell. Unfortunately the platinum blonde man had pushed them away in the nick of time. It seemed he was stronger than normal humans as well… and the girls had some strange power too. He was about to attack them again when he suddenly heard something.

* * *

Ichigo and Grimmjow had quickly ditched their respective bodies in favor of their spiritual forms. Grimmjow noticed he still had bandages covering his hollow-hole, but didn't bother removing it, as it made no difference. They were quickly running through air, at full speed, to reach the espada before he could do harm. It didn't take them too long to spot the man. Still running, Ichigo pulled his sword while Grimmjow readied his own attack. They shouted out and attacked at the same time, just as Nnoitra turned towards them.  
"Getsuga Tensho!"  
"Cero!" Their attacks flew towards the dark haired arrancar. The red cero and black Getsuga, side by side, hit the man dead on, forcing him to let go of the woman he was holding on to. Ichigo quickly caught her and put her down gently.  
"Ichigo?!" he heard a voice exclaim. Looking towards the source he saw Dawn in Tesra's arms. Grimmjow had noticed as well. Nnoitra was smirking.  
"Well, well, well… if it isn't the former sexta. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," he snickered. Their attacks had done nothing. They quickly took a defensive position, between Nnoitra and the others.  
"You want them? You have to go through us first!" Ichigo nearly growled. Grimmjow sent him a look and caught his attention.  
"Try to free Dawn from Tesra. I'll deal with Nnoitra for now," he said. Ichigo nodded and moved towards the fraccion.  
"Xander!" Dawn's voice rang out as Grimmjow was about to charge.

* * *

**A/N: To be continued ;) Please review and favorite if you like this story ^^, So far I've got a lot of followers and favorites, and I'm so happy for that ^^, Thank you all so much :D**

**As for Orihime's future partner, voting is still up. Leave a review with what ****_You_**** want ;)  
So far it's:**

**Uryu: 0**

**Tatsuki: 0**

**Ulquiorra: 0**

**Ulquiorra ****_and_**** Tatsuki: 2**

**Other: 0**

**No one: 0**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yo, another chapter coming up, lot's of fighting will happen. This is my first time writing a fight scene this detailed, so feedback would be greatly appreciated ;)**

**Anything else...? hmm... not many reviews after last chapter, only one (thanks Firehedgehog). I'm a little disappointed, but I know that one does not always wish to leave a review ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Spike looked down on the map and his eyes widened. He checked again, to be certain, but found no mistake.  
"I think you should take a look at this!" he said, tapping Giles on the shoulder. The man raised a brow before taking a look. Both brows rose as he studied the map intensely.  
"Buffy! He's here! Xander's here!" said Willow, after sneaking a peak herself. The blonde girl looked at her.  
"What? But where? I can't see him anywhere!" she looked around frantically trying to see a brown haired boy panicking or something. The whole gang looked around as a light seemed to click on for Dawn. She frowned, struggling slightly in the grip of the man holding her. He was strong, and didn't let go, but she managed to twist her body to get a better look. Her brows knitted as she studied the blue haired man talking with Ichigo. She tried to imagine him with brown hair instead and suddenly it all clicked.  
"Xander!" she yelled out as Ichigo moved towards her. She felt a hint of pride as she saw Grimmjow's head turn towards her with wide eyes, indicating that she was correct. Ichigo had turned his head towards Grimmjow as well, eyes widening as he noticed what she had failed to.  
"Watch out!" he yelled, looking at the massive weapon Nnoitra had swung Grimmjow's way. Dawn could only watch in shock as Grimmjow (… Xander?) drew his own sword in less than a second, blocking the attack efficiently. He was pushed back several meters, but remained unharmed. Growling, he pushed back trying to keep away from the others.  
"Wills! Throw up a force field or something!" he shouted out as he saw Nnoitra get ready to shoot a cero at them. Willow looked stunned but nodded and did as told, chanting along with Tara to keep a shield up. The shield was raised just in time, as the condensed reiatsu was fired and hit it in an explosion of light.

"Xander!" Willow yelled out in despair as the yellow light crashed into the shield they had conjured. It blocked her from seeing anything else, and Xander was still outside! She was stunned to find out they had actually been to the movies with him previously, and wondered why he didn't give any sign of who he was, but if he died now, she might never know! He couldn't… they had just found him again… Suddenly they could see a red light through the fading yellow. As both sources faded they saw Xander, standing only a meter or so back from his original position. He was unharmed. His blue hair was a little ruffled, and one of the sleeves on his jacket had been singed away, leaving his arm slightly burnt, but other than that he was ok.  
"Don't you _dare_ lay a hand on my friends!" he shouted furiously towards the taller man.

"Friends?" Nnoitra sneered. Grimmjow was panting. He had just barely managed to fire his own cero to keep himself out of harm's way, and even then he had been pushed back slightly. His arm stung a little, but not too badly. It wouldn't cause a problem.  
"Don't make me laugh. Since when do _you_ have friends? _You_, the espada of destruction," Nnoitra casually stepped towards him.  
"You don't have friends. You have servants and superiors. You aren't some human. You are just like me. Don't even try to deny it. Your bloodthirst and appetite for destruction is almost as great as mine," he sneered. Grimmjow let out a slight growl as the quinta approached him.  
"I'm nothing like you! Not anymore," he hissed.  
"Why? Because you're fucking a shinigami now? You've gone all noble? Bullshit! It's in your nature. I _know_ you!" Nnoitra looked triumphant, as if his statement made him superior. Grimmjow shook his head slightly. He knew that the other arrancar was technically correct. They were hollows, even if they were evolved some more. It was in their very nature to destroy and feed on other souls. Yet… Ichigo had helped him snap out of that state of mind. Regaining his memories had given him the push, but Ichigo had been the one to show him how even someone like him could get a second chance. He _was_ different from Nnoitra. He had chosen to accept the Shinigami half of his arrancar-soul. The part separating them from any other hollow. Nnoitra hadn't, and wouldn't, accept that they were no longer mindless beasts, and that was why he would never feel the satisfaction with life that Grimmjow had discovered with Ichigo. That was why Grimmjow was so certain Nnoitra would have to lose today. Nnoitra grabbed his jacket, getting ready to attack, when Grimmjow looked into his eye, a smirk plastered on his face. He grabbed the arm and tore it away from the jacket.  
"You're right. I am the espada of destruction. But I am so different from you, you can't even comprehend it… You're going down, Nnoitra Gilga!" he said and kicked the other arrancar in the abdomen, tossing him back several meters.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Tesra were at a standstill. If Ichigo got close enough to attack, Dawn would be killed, but if Dawn was killed, Tesra lost his only protection against the substitute shinigami. It was a frustrating situation, and neither seemed able to find a solution. A loud thud could be heard as a leg made contact with the solid muscles of an abdomen, sending Nnoitra flying. Just then, Ichigo got his opportunity. Tesra looked away, making sure his master was alright. He wasn't paying attention. Ichigo was quick, and approached the arrancar, set to free the girl from his clutches. But just as he was about to separate the man's head from his body, the arrancar faced him again, pulling Dawn into his line of fire. Swearing loudly, Ichigo was forced to back away to avoid hitting her with his attack. The girl herself was loudly objecting to the rough handling, though there really wasn't much she could do. To shut her up, the brown haired arrancar put his hand over her mouth, only resulting in him getting bit by a very angry Dawn. In response, he struck her cheek, leaving a red mark where his fist had hit. He'd been careful, for an arrancar, so it would only bruise, but it was enough to stop her struggling. Ichigo grit his teeth in frustration, and he heard Dawn's sister object loudly to this treatment, though she could do no more than he could.

Luckily it seemed back up had arrived, as two distinct shinigami reiatsu closed in. And sure enough, it didn't take long for two shinigami to appear.  
"Rukia! Renji!" Ichigo exclaimed as he recognized the two.  
"Yo, Ichigo. Need a hand?" the cocky redhead asked with a wide smirk, before doing a double-take as he noticed the two espada fighting each other.  
"What's going on?" he asked once he'd picked his jaw up off the ground. Ichigo threw him an apologetic look.  
"Grimmjow is on our side now, just trust me on that one. I'll explain everything later, I promise. Can you two take care of this guy while I help Grimmjow?" he said and rushed off as soon as they nodded. He had just turned around when he noticed the position the two arrancar were in.

* * *

Buffy was torn between watching her sister and her rescuer and watching the man revealed to be called Nnoitra, facing Xander. She ended up staring at the blue haired male in shock as he managed to push the other back. She had been unable to do so herself, and she was the _slayer!_ When and how did Xander become so strong? Did it have something to do with his new look and the creepy jawbone attached to his jaw, or the stuff that creepy-smile man had said to him previously? What exactly was going on here? Suddenly Xander managed to pierce his sword through the missing eye of the man. It was buried almost to the hilt, the blade poking out far behind the man's head. Buffy was stunned, but sort of relieved that the man had been defeated. She was about to cheer, along with the rest of the gang, when the black haired one moved.  
"How?" she gasped. He had to be some sort of demon! Her eyes widened drastically as the demon-man thrust his hand through Xander's stomach. It was as if everything happened in slow motion, as the man's hand exited through the back of her friend. It was sick… How could this happen? They had just found him again…  
"Xander!" she heard Willow cry out. Tears were already staining her cheeks. Buffy was stunned, and had hardly felt her body move as she began to run towards him. Ready to avenge Xander. Vaguely she could register Spike's voice wondering why there was no blood.  
"Buffy! Stay inside the shield" Xander's voice rang out, and she froze in place.

Grimmjow had managed to push the other back, but thus far he'd been unable to harm him. Nnoitra swung his weapon down and Grimmjow quickly blocked it. There! He deflected the blade and thrust his sword up and forwards, forcing it through the eyepatch covering Nnoitra's hollow-hole. He cursed. He'd aimed for the other eye, but the spoon-hooded asshole had dodged, barely. With a smirk, the black haired espada flattened his hand and shoved it through Grimmjow's abdomen. He broke through the bandages and had his whole arm shoved through, hand sticking out on the other side. It was an awkward and weird feeling, having something there. It made him freeze for a few seconds, before he noticed Buffy about to throw herself into the fight.  
"Buffy! Stay inside the shield!" he yelled, and she obeyed. Nnoitra pulled his hand back, dragging the bandages away at the same time, thus revealing Grimmjow's hollow-hole for all to see. Grimmjow pulled his sword back, but had no time to react as he was kicked through the air, towards the group of people. He saw them getting ready to lower the shield and catch him, but he swiftly flipped mid-air, using his reiatsu to remain standing two meters above the group.  
"You blew my cover," he stated with a sigh, looking at Nnoitra.  
"I guess, I won't have to hold back anymore then," he shrugged as he was joined by Ichigo.  
"You ok?" the teen asked mutedly. Grimmjow nodded.  
"We have to be careful. He's strong, and his instant regeneration can be problematic… It doesn't work if his internal organs are damaged though," he quickly explained.  
"So we'll have to be efficient. We can do this!" Ichigo smirked. Grimmjow almost did a double take at the look on Ichigo's face. He'd _definitely_ been a bad influence on the kid! The thought almost made him laugh.  
"Let's do this! Pray, Santa Teresa!" Nnoitra shouted, activating his resureccion. His reiatsu whipped up a harsh wind as he changed, and when it settled his appearance had changed. From his head, a pair of horns protruded, one longer than the other, looking like a crescent together. Instead of two arms he had four, each wielding a scythe-like weapon. His jacket had opened, and his mask-fragment and hollow-hole were exposed.  
"I know your little trick, Nnoitra. You might as well use all six arms from the beginning," Grimmjow casually remarked, before releasing his own sword, feeling his hair grow longer, body morphing into a more feline form. His tail was whipping out behind him as he flexed his claws and got ready to charge at the espada. He saw Ichigo had summoned his mask as well, so as far as he was concerned they were almost certain to win this fight. Grinning madly he showed off his fangs and pricked up his ears before charging alongside Ichigo.

Buffy and company were becoming more and more shocked by the minute. Now both Xander and that Nnoitra guy had morphed into humanoid beasts. On top of this, a boy with a spiky, bright red ponytail had appeared, along with a black haired, small teen girl. They had begun working to free Dawn, who had brightened up at their arrival. Then the young man holding her had morphed as well…

Dawn watched in horror as Renji and Rukia appeared, letting Ichigo join Xander in fighting. She wouldn't want any of them to get hurt, but had no way of freeing herself. The shock of seeing Xander… no, Grimmjow… change into a feline demon of sorts had frozen her, but the shock wore off as soon as she saw him still fighting to protect them. What he was didn't matter. Even if he had a creepy hole in his abdomen. He was still Xander to her… Or Grimmjow, if that was what he preferred. Rukia had shouted out something Dawn didn't quite catch, and a rope of light had wrapped around the body of the man holding her. He easily broke free, but lowered his weapon from her neck. The strange blade reacted to what he said, the same way Xander's and that tall man's had, and soon she wasn't held by a man anymore, but by a massive, humanoid boar. She shrieked and kicked out, desperately trying to free herself. She was used to demons, and had been abducted by them before, but none as intimidating as this one.  
"Dawn-chan, Stay still! We'll free you, I promise!" Renji yelled, and she obeyed. How could she not? Rukia once more shouted something Dawn didn't catch, this time the ropes of light seemed stronger, and wrapped around the beast's joints, forcing him to let go. And just like that, Dawn was falling through the air. Her fall was cut short with a gentle thud as Renji caught her in his arms just as the beast broke free of the bindings. Renji ran, quicker than Dawn had ever seen anyone run, almost enough to make her believe he teleported, until he reached Buffy and the others. They opened the shield a bit, allowing him to get her inside, but he didn't stay with her. He ran off to join Rukia against the beast. Dawn's cheeks were slightly reddened. It had felt so good to be held by him.  
"_That_'s the boy you mentioned?" Buffy asked with a raised brow. Dawn nodded.  
"I thought you said he was a normal human," she scolded.  
"I thought he was! But at least he's not evil!" Dawn countered and returned to watch the two fights play out. She knew there was nothing she could do, so she'd do her best to not get in the way.

Ichigo and Grimmjow were attacking relentlessly as the black haired espada wielded all six weapons against them. Leaping back several meters they looked at each other. This wasn't working. They managed to harm him, but the wounds healed almost immediately. Ichigo had chopped off one arm, but it had grown back instantly, weapon and all.  
"We have to attack together. I have a plan…" Ichigo said. Usually he'd just charge in head first, not really planning anything, but that strategy didn't seem to work here, they had to do something else. They quickly agreed on a plan and set it into action. Grimmjow pointed his elbow at Nnoitra.  
"Garra de la Pantera!" he shouted and fired the small bombs at Nnoitra. The quinta deflected a few, but two hit him. One in the face, and the other on the chest. Though it didn't do much damage, while he was distracted Ichigo and Grimmjow acted. They knew this would be their only opening.  
"Getsuga… Tensho!" Ichigo yelled out, his voice distorted by the mask covering his face.  
"Desgarrón" Grimmjow shouted at the same time, his claws glowing a deep blue as his reishi attack was unleashed. The two attacks merged together and hit Nnoitra dead on. He didn't even have the time to react as the attacks made contact with his chest. His eyes widened, and blood shot out of his mouth. The attack had worked! Not only did it break through his hierro, it had actually cut him almost in half. His internal organs were practically shredded, and he began falling to the ground. As he hit the ground with a loud thud, they saw Tesra turn towards them with wide eyes before giving up his released form.  
"Nnoitra-sama!" he yelled out and ran to his fallen master. As he reached out for him, the fallen espada began to disintegrate slowly, before nothing was left of him. Tears were running down the cheeks of the fraccion, and he didn't even resist as Renji's weapon cut off his arm. But before they were able to deal a finishing blow, he opened a garganta and left. Grimmjow and Ichigo let their feet gently touch down on the ground. Ichigo removed his mask and let his Bankai fade as Grimmjow let go of his resureccion. They then remained standing as the others moved over to them.  
"Ichigo! What is the meaning of this?" Rukia asked strictly, referring to the former-espada-turned-ally. Before Ichigo had a chance to answer her, they were swarmed by the Americans.  
"Xander, is that really you? You look so different…" Buffy asked solemnly while looking at the arrancar.  
"Yeah, whelp. What happened?" Spike shot in, earning a scowl from Grimmjow and a confused look from Ichigo.  
"It's kind of a long story," Grimmjow said as he ran a hand through his blue hair, not sure where to start.  
"Just start at the beginning, we've got time," Willow said with a gentle smile, encouraging him to explain.  
"Might I suggest moving back to the apartment? If it really is a long story, we should probably be comfortable. Maybe even have some food," Giles suggested. The others nodded and began moving. Dawn stopped, turning towards the three shinigami.  
"You're welcome to join us. From what I heard, you're lacking some information as well, right?" she said, and they walked together to the apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Brace yourselves, explanations are coming...**

**Voting is still up ****for Orihime's future partner****. Leave a review with what ****_You_**** want ;)**

**So far it's (still):**

**Uryu: 0**

**Tatsuki: 0**

**Ulquiorra: 0**

**Ulquiorra ****_and_**** Tatsuki: 2**

**Other: 0**

**No one: 0**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey... I am so sorry for being so late with this update. I've been busy with school, and I've actually not written that much more for this story lately. Updates from here on may be a little far between, but don't worry, this story is a high priority for me, and I would never give up on it ;) **

**Now, onwards to chapter 9 :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

After arriving at the apartment they quickly sat down in the living room. Giles was sipping on his tea; Spike drank what Grimmjow assumed to be blood, judging from the scent of it, not that the shinigami had any idea. The rest of them were satisfied with soda or water. Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair for the fifth time that evening.  
"Whenever you're ready, Xander," Buffy urged as she watched him put his glass of water down.  
"First things first. I'm not called Xander anymore. It's Grimmjow Jaegerjaques now," he opened with, silencing the following questions with a raised hand.  
"I want you to know I don't blame you for anything that happened. You didn't know, and there was nothing you could have done, so don't go beating yourselves up over it," he added with strict looks to his former best friends.  
"I… You remember when Tony told you I was missing?" he asked, noticing their nods. None of them even reacted to him calling his father by name, though Dawn had to explain it to the shinigami, who had no idea who he was talking about.  
"I wasn't," he simply said, a pointed stare stopping any further questions.  
"My _dear_ father lied to you… The night before he had had too much to drink and when I was late… he killed me,"  
"What?" Buffy exclaimed  
"That's impossible! You're standing right there! You're not dead!" Willow nearly shouted in panic.  
"Let me continue. As you can see, I'm not exactly human anymore, am I?" he said, getting the girls to sit back down.  
"I wandered around for a while as a ghost, none of you saw me… probably because of the hellmouth… then I changed. I was pulled through a garganta… a portal of sorts… Something must have gone wrong though, the hellmouth must've messed with the garganta somehow, as it's nearly three hundred years since that happened, yet it's only been a few months or something for you… My best guess is that it pulled me back in time somehow… I'll try to keep this brief. I was changed when I came there. I was a hollow, a soul devouring beast. Back then I didn't even look remotely human… You've probably seen a few of them around, shinigami like those guys usually take care of 'em, violent masked beasts with a gaping hole in their chest. I ate other hollow and eventually evolved into a stronger hollow, adjuchas, in the form of a panther. That's when my name came to mind. Then Aizen, a shinigami traitor approached me, offering power, and I accepted. He turned me into what I am now, giving me a more human appearance and this, a Zanpakuto… I'm an arrancar now, basically a hollow given the powers of a shinigami… I didn't remember my past life until a few weeks ago. I ditched Aizen and ran to the living world, where I stumbled across Ichigo, who took me in. That's where I've been for the past few weeks… Any questions?" he quickly explained, not really wishing to go into more detail. Buffy and company was stunned. The shinigami seemed more so, before Rukia spoke up.  
"But why wouldn't Ichigo fight you immediately?" she asked. Grimmjow looked at the orange haired substitute shinigami and let him explain.  
"I did, originally, but we reached an agreement instead. He told me he'd abandoned Aizen, and that he hadn't enjoyed working for him in the first place. I gave him the benefit of the doubt and invited him to stay with me, as my dad and sisters aren't home anyway. I figured that _if_ he was lying it would be safer to keep him with me than to let him roam around unattended," the kid explained easily. Grimmjow had a feeling the kid was lying, as it hadn't really seemed like he had been _that _suspicious at the time, but he didn't really care either way. The black haired shinigami nodded and looked thoughtful for a while.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked.  
"I know what the Soul Society will do if they find out… I didn't want to risk it," Ichigo said.  
"So he's your new boyfriend then? That's why you didn't tell me who it was, right?" she looked like she was torn between swooning and being angry with the orange-head. Ichigo's cheeks turned slightly red and Grimmjow suppressed a smirk. Ichigo then nodded and was about to say something when Rukia interrupted him by getting so close to his face that they were practically hugging.  
"So… You're the uke, right?" she said with an excited look in her eyes.  
"The.. the what?" Ichigo was not the only one who was confused. All the Americans, Grimmjow, Giles and even Spike looked equally lost. The red haired shinigami was the only one who understood, and he simply looked exasperated.  
"The uke! The bottom!" she explained and Ichigo's cheeks turned even redder as Spike burst out laughing.  
"You really should stop reading those Yaoi-manga, Rukia…" Abarai stated with a sigh. Rukia shot him a look and ignored him.  
"So? Who's the top?" she asked with excitement.  
"Me!" both Grimmjow and Ichigo said at the same time. The others blinked in confusion, before Renji smirked.  
"You can't both be topping. One of you is lying," he said with a wide grin. Spike walked over to the red haired shinigami with a shit-eating grin.  
"I think I know which one too," he said. Renji looked at him, expectant.  
"It's the whelp… err, that is, Grimmjow. If you look closely you can see the bruises after hands on his hips. Also, the bite-mark on his neck is a dead giveaway. No dominant creature would want to be marked like that," he explained. Grimmjow glared at him fiercely, thus showing that he'd hit the nail dead on.

Rukia once more spoke up, after taking several minutes to digest the fact that, not only was Ichigo dating an arrancar, but he was actually playing the part of the seme! He was the dominant one, while the powerful espada was his submissive! She cleared her throat, still blushing slightly.  
"There's still some things that need an explanation though… How come you can see hollows and shinigami, and why would Aizen and his espada be after you?" she said, directing her gaze to Giles, expecting him to be the one to explain.  
"When you grow up on the hellmouth, weird stuff is bound to happen," Grimmjow shrugged. Giles nodded sagely as he cleaned his glasses.  
"Quite so… It just so happens that Buffy is the Slayer," he said and launched an explanation of the hellmouth, the slayer and the supernatural world. After the explanation was done he'd told them pretty much everything, including Dawn's origins. The two shinigami were pretty much shocked, Ichigo had already heard most of it from Grimmjow, so he'd spaced out as he let the arrancar sit a bit closer.  
"But what exactly are you? Xan- no, Grimmjow called you 'shinigami', death gods, but what exactly does that entail?" Giles asked. Now it was Rukia's turn to explain. She used her drawings, and Ichigo commented on them, as usual, to which she responded by tossing the sketchbook at him. After a while they understood the basics of it, and Rukia looked at Ichigo.  
"Ichigo is a bit different though…" she said hesitantly. At a nod from him, she continued.  
"All other shinigami are either born in Soul Society or have died and had our souls sent there, but Ichigo is a living human. He had enough reiatsu to see spirits, clear as day, from when he was a child, and an incident gave him shinigami powers…" she then went on to explain how Ichigo became a shinigami and he soon took over to explain how he was now a visored.

"So basically, you're a shinigami with hollow powers, and he's a hollow with shinigami powers, right? There's not really that much of a difference then, is it?" Spike said. The shinigami and arrancar looked at him. That hadn't really occurred to them before.  
"Either way, the whelp's on your side now, so it doesn't really matter what he is," he added nonchalantly. Grimmjow flipped him off.  
"I'm not a whelp, fangless," he said.  
"Who are you calling fangless, zeppo?" the blond replied.  
"Who else would I call fangless?" the two kept trading insults back and forth until a confused Renji interrupted them.  
"What do you mean by fangless?" he asked. Grimmjow grinned widely and easily kept the vampire trying to shut him up away.  
"I mean, he's a vampire who was caught by the initiative, a military research facility. They put a chip in his brain, so now he gets major headaches whenever he tries to harm a human," he explained, taking great satisfaction in the fact that Spike was insulted.  
"I'll have you know, I have a soul now!" the vampire said indignantly.  
"Big deal, so does everyone else. Even murderers and rapists have souls. Hollows _are_ souls," the arrancar pointed out. Spike grumbled, flipped him off and sat back down next to Buffy, who was stifling her giggles.  
"So, she's the vampire slayer, but she's allied with a vampire?" the redhead asked. Grimmjow nodded.  
"And from the scent of them, they're not just allies, if you get my drift," the way Buffy blushed showed him he was correct. Back when he was human he'd probably have scolded her and threatened Spike, but now, he really didn't have anything. He'd been a far worse and more volatile creature himself, so he had no right to complain. Besides, he didn't really hate the vampire anymore.

"Anyway… it's getting really late, and some of us have school tomorrow, and also don't want to be discussing her sister's sex life, so maybe we should get to bed?" Dawn suggested. Giles agreed, as Buffy was too appalled to do anything but gape at her little sister.  
"Goodnight then," Ichigo said as he exited the apartment. Grimmjow followed, with Rukia right behind him. As Renji was about to close the door after himself, Dawn tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Thank you for saving me…" she said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before closing the door, leaving a shocked shinigami to be pulled away by his smaller, female friend.

* * *

**A/N: So, just saying... next chapter will basically be PWP x) Hope you'll be looking forward to it ;) Reviews are always apreciated, and I try to reply to everyone, though I sometimes forget, if I do, I am sorry x)**

**Voting is still up for Orihime's future partner. Leave a review with what ****_You_**** want ;)**

**So far it's now:**

**Uryu: 0**

**Tatsuki: 0**

**Ulquiorra: 0**

**Ulquiorra ****_and_**** Tatsuki: 3**

**No one: 0**

**Other? **

**I think it's rather obvious who's in the lead here... xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am so, so, sooo SORRY for being so very late. I've had the worst case of writers block I've had in quite a while, in addition to exams, which went not too great, and an oral exam in english, which went straight to hell (making me all sorts of depressed, and thus not very much in the mood of writing...) But mainly, I've just been lazy. So here's the (kinda short) new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

When Grimmjow and Ichigo got back to the Kurosaki residence they were both too exhausted to even think of doing anything but sleep. They had collapsed on the bed as soon as they'd gotten back into their bodies, and had slept practically on top of each other the rest of the night. A rude awakening was in store, however, when Ichigo's door was slammed open and a dark haired man did a jump kick towards the bed.  
"ICHIGOOO" he yelled out, causing the orange haired teen to nearly flinch, while still half asleep, before opening the window and getting out of the way, all in less than five seconds, as his father flew out the open window, crash-landing on the ground below.

Grimmjow sat up and looked at Ichigo in confusion after the boy had locked the bedroom door.  
"The fuck was that?" he asked. Ichigo nearly snorted at the confused, tired look on his face. With his blue hair sticking out in every angle possible, it made a funny sight.  
"That would be my dad… He's always like that," the orangette explained, before his eyes widened in realization. "My dad's back… Karin and Yuzu are back…" he muttered. "Grimmjow! How the hell are we going to explain this?" he asked half-panicking. Grimmjow yawned and looked at him with a raised brow.  
"You've had me here for the better part of three weeks, and you haven't thought about how to explain it to your dad until now? Idiot," he stated before lying back down to sleep.  
"Thanks for the help, freeloader," Ichigo muttered, before trying to get out of bed. Trying, and failing, that is, as firm arms were wrapped around him possessively.  
"Grimm… I have to get up!" he said. The blue haired man ignored him. "Seriously?" Ichigo muttered, before resigning himself to his fate. There was no way Grimmjow would let go once he'd set his mind to it. Ichigo leaned down and caught the others lips with his own. Blue eyes, with brown circling the pupils, opened and looked at him with a mischievous pleasure.

Suddenly Ichigo lay on the bed, with Grimmjow straddling his hips. Giving a slight grind down, he forced a groan out of the younger boy.  
"Grimm, we can't… my sisters…" the thought process ended there, as it proved difficult to think clearly when someone is constantly rubbing against the most sensitive part of one's body. It didn't take Grimmjow long to pull down the boxers of his lover, and it took him even less time to remove his own. They quickly coated Ichigo's hard member with lubricant as they kept touching, kissing and rubbing. Soon Grimmjow let out a long, pleasured moan as Ichigo penetrated him. He was nearly purring in delight as he moved his hips to match the other's rhythm. His nails dug into the chest of the young man below him, leaving red marks, some breaking the skin. Ichigo's hands dug into his hips, helping him move and leaving lovely hand-shaped bruises. His nails were making indentations as well, mixing pain with pleasure in just the right way for Grimmjow. He was panting as Ichigo flipped them over again, Grimmjow laying on his back, legs wrapped around the hips of Ichigo, hands clawing down the orange-head's back. It took only a few more thrusts on Ichigo's side, along with a firm hand stroking Grimmjow's dick, for him to cum. Just as he did, Ichigo bit down on his neck, refreshing the bite-mark he'd left earlier. The orgasm had made Grimmjow clench down on Ichigo's shaft, and the boy needed only a few more thrusts before he came as well. He practically collapsed on top of Grimmjow, glad the arrancar could handle the weight, panting heavily. Both were covered in sweat and other fluids, but also completely satisfied.

Grimmjow kissed Ichigo roughly once more, before licking his lips clean of the blood that had been left there.  
"If we keep playing this rough people might think you're abusing me you know" he teased, looking at the developing bruises on his hips.  
"Yeah, 'cause it's really likely that a teenager like me would abuse a man like you. You're taller than me you know," Ichigo pointed out.  
"Since when does height matter?" Grimmjow shrugged. Ichigo rolled his eyes before smirking deviously.  
"You're right. Besides, I thought you liked it rough?" he said nonchalantly. Grimmjow barked out a laugh.  
"Got that one right! It's perfect! I don't think I've ever had such a fucking great fuck before," he said. "My previous partners sure as hell wasn't able to make me cum that hard. I've trained you well," he added with a grin. Ichigo gave him a push before getting up and pulling on his boxers.  
"Yeah, you trained me well. Not like I had anything to do with it. I'll go for a shower now, if you don't mind," the teen said, tossing another set of boxers to Grimmjow.  
"Ooh, I'll join ya!" the arrancar purred.

Unfortunately they were rudely interrupted by the door slamming open just as Ichigo unlocked it.  
"Ichigo! How could you do such a thing to your poor father? And then to lock me out of your room while you were obviously crying out in pain! Ichigo!" the man sobbed. Ichigo's face went redder than a tomato before he kicked his dad out the door, literally.  
"What the hell are you doing listening in on my room? And stop attacking me in the mornings! It's too damn early for this shit!" he fumed. Isshin simply got up and was ready to kick his son again when he did a double take.  
"Why is there a naked man in your bed?" he asked, before he seemed to be able to add two and two together. He went over, grabbed Grimmjow by the neck and lifted him up.  
"Were you defiling my son?" he asked with a dangerous tone. Ichigo facepalmed.  
"I can't believe you, dad. Let go of him!" he said and kicked the man, who then dropped the arrancar. Grimmjow raised a brow and sat down on the bed again. It wasn't like the man had actually hurt him, other than rubbing the bite mark a bit.  
"You're always going on and on about how I need to lose my virginity, even bringing me dates…" Ichigo shuddered as he thought back to some of _those_ girls. "yet when I finally do, you attack my boyfriend? And if anything _I _was "Defiling" _him._ Not the other way around!" he yelled. Isshin looked from his son, to Grimmjow and back before breaking into a huge grin.  
"Congratulations my son! You're finally a man. I'm so proud of you," he wiped away an imaginary tear. "and you, welcome to the family, I'm Kurosaki Isshin," he said, turning to Grimmjow with an outstretched hand.  
"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," Grimmjow replied as he grabbed the hand.  
"Now, if you don't mind, we were about to take a shower," Ichigo hinted. Isshin nodded and left the room.  
"Very well, I'll leave you two love birds alone," he said as he vanished.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all," Ichigo said sarcastically, before walking to the bathroom with Grimmjow.  
"Is he always like that?" Grimmjow asked with a raised brow. Ichigo nodded and sighed.  
"Pretty much. You'll get used to it soon enough. Just be glad he accepted you. Last time Yuzu was asked out the boy was nearly skinned alive," he said, locking the bathroom door behind them and entering the shower, closely followed by the blue haired arrancar.

* * *

No one seemed to notice the hidden presence of an arrancar sneaking around in the town while the others fought Nnoitra, silently snatching a certain red haired girl. His black hair making his pale skin stand out even more, and the bright green eyes seemed to be the only colored spots of his entire body. Orihime refused to come along quietly, of course, but the espada was quick to persuade her. Threatening her friends should she not obey. Orihime hesitated, but as he showed her the fight Ichigo was in, and told her how he could easily sneak up on them and kill them all, she yielded. A bracelet was placed around her wrist, hiding her presence from the world completely. She was allowed to say goodbye to one person, so long as she didn't show herself to anyone.

She chose Ichigo, of course. But not until after writing a letter, telling everyone not to worry, and not to look for her. She would never want them harmed after all. She watched as Ichigo and Grimmjow slept, shedding a few tears. She was no fool. She could see how much they cared for each other, and she _knew_ that Ichigo would never see her as more than a friend. Still, it hurt, a lot, seeing him with someone else. And though she knew she'd probably get over it someday, as it was right now, she might not even live long enough to fall in love again. So she placed her lips on his cheeks, ignoring the tears streaming down her face, and left. Unnoticed by all. She could only hope that she would be able to do _something _about Aizen while she was in their world. With that in mind, she let the dark haired espada take her away.

* * *

**A/N: So, the poll is now no more. I know what I want to do with Orihime, and it begins now-ish. Sort of anyway ;) Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but as I said, I haven't really been in a writing mood lately. Now, I wasn't quite sure about how to do this, but I hope the snatching of Orihime was somewhat believable. As she wasn't training in Soul Society atm I couldn't really have him take her on her way home, so I had to do it like this. **

**As always, reviews are apreciated ^^, **

**See ya :3**


End file.
